Five Years
by Austyn
Summary: My Naley Ficcy. It takes place five years later. Naley has a son Nathan Jr. or Nate. Nathan has no idea. Haley is a singer, and starts singing at Knicks games, the team the Nathan plays for. Ch25 up now. 6.3.05 R&R COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1 The Unkown

Chapter 1- The Unkown

Haley had just finished college and was meeting with her agent, about starting her music career back up. She had kept in touch with Chris of the years, and he was a good friend to her, and Nathan Junior, Nathan and Haley's son, whom Nathan knows nothing about. Haley and Nate Jr. live in a New York apartment, Nate Jr. is five, and is becoming quite the basketball star. Haley had just gotten a call from her agent about a way to go back into the music world, do the national anthem at the beginning of every Knicks game, some nights a special duet after the game, if they win, with Chris, or other promotions, then record some, and put out a single by the end of basketball season, to keep everyone wanting more. The first game was tonight, and she worked it out that Nate Jr. could have a courtside seat to watch the game, since the Knicks were his favorite team.  
Nate Jr. sat just behind the bench with his basketball in his hands, it was leather, and he loved it, his first leather ball. He was also wearing his Knicks jersey of his favorite player, number 23.  
It was game time, the lights dimmed and a spotlight went on at center court where Haley and Chris stood. They we're singing the national anthem together before the game. Surprisingly, they were good together, having not actually sung together in over a year. The crowd applauded and they took their seats next to Nate Jr.  
Haley once looked down at Nate, and he was so into the game, it made her happy that they let him come, but also a bit guilty that she knew over half of the players, and he didn't know that she did, because he could easily meet them all. It was like watching the Ravens play at Tree Hill High, sitting next to Keith in the bleachers, and Mouth, who had made it big on some News channel as the sports caster. At the end of the game, Chris offered to take Haley and Nate Jr. out for pizza, and they gratefully accepted. Nate Jr. was still in awe about the game. He got to see the famous Scott brothers in action. Haley had also recognized Brooke in the stands with a small boy, and an even smaller girl. This was like high school. Fun, fun.  
Haley sat down at the table in the pizza place, Nate Jr. next to her, and Chris across from her.  
"Mommy, I want extra cheese, mushrooms and sausage on my pizza, please mommy," Nate begged for his favorite pizza, though Haley didn't know how he could eat such a horrendous thing, reluctantly, however, she let him get it, a personal pan, then a regular cheese pizza for her and Chris. Nate wolfed down his pizza, as if he inhaled the thing. "Mom, I'm gonna go play the basketball game, okay, right over there, you can still see me," Nate pointed a few feet away at the arcade game.  
"Okay, baby," she gave him some quarters, "have fun, don't go anywhere else, okay." He took the quarters, "okay mommy, thank you," he hugged her and walked away. Haley smiled, he was such a nice boy, raised right, even without a dad.  
"You okay?" Chris asked Haley, shaking her out of it.  
"Huh? Oh, yea, just thinking." "You do that a lot." "You have a problem with a girl thinking?" "Well, it depends on what she's thinking about." She give him a look, don't go there. "So," he said changing the subject, "enjoy the game, just like high school?" "More than you know, like high school." "So, do share." "Watching Nathan and Luke play, with Jake, and Tim, and even river court guys, just like high school, I even missed Whitey, he was always angry at something, but now I miss him, I'm starting to miss Tree Hill, after five years of New York, I got to one Knicks game and want to go back to where I fled from, ironic huh?" "Yea, so what are you gonna do, I mean, you take Nate there, you tell him some, you'll confuses him and leave him asking for more, 'Why are we in Tree Hill' 'What's in Tree Hill' 'I like New York better' and many more, Haley, don't confuse the poor kid, he's five, he's happy, and doesn't know anything else, you want to tell him something, you better be ready to tell him everything." "I know, I know, when did you get to be so smart anyway, and I don't think he's old enough to understand yet, so I'm not going to tell him." "Are you sure that's what you want to do? You're going to have to tell him." "I will tell him… eventually." "When is eventually Haley? You're going to every game to open it, okay, staying at the same hotels, in rooms right next door to the team, what if he starts talking to him, because after all, Nathan is Nate's favorite player, and once Nate tells Nathan his name, and your name, he's not that slow, he'll put it together, and Nate isn't stupid either, he'll figure it out, too, you want him to know before you tell him, and him think you're a liar?" "No, I'll tell him, when he asks, happy?" "No, but it'll have to do." "Good," Haley said as Nate walked over from playing his game.

Nathan sat in his apartment after the first game of the season, and they won of course. He was thinking how he hadn't played that well, since, well high school, when Haley sat in the crowds watching him play. He flipped on the news and saw recaps of the game. The news caster was reviewing the opening singer, and they showed her performance. A super skinny, young blonde, fresh out of college, a year. Nathan thought she was hott, but he missed her name. Then he heard she would be singing at all the Knicks games, and figured he'd see her around. They moved onto the game, Nathan Scott, player of the game. He saw himself all over the court, scoring baskets. Then a segment on the Scott Brothers. He flipped off the T.V. and went to his to go to sleep.

Haley tucked Nate into bed and read him his favorite story. She read it him every night, since he was a baby. "Good night baby boy," Haley said, kissing his forehead when she finished the story and turned out the light. She took one last look and closed the door. She walked down the hall to her room to go to bed herself.

Nate lay down in bed and picked up the photo frame with the picture he looked at every night, Haley, it was a single picture of Haley, and she was smiling. He looked at it every night, remembering the good times.  
Haley lay down in bed and picked up the picture that sat on her bedside table, well one of them, the one of Nathan. She loved that picture. It was of only him, and he took it especially for her. She kissed it, put it back on the table, and went to sleep.

Nathan kissed the picture of Haley and whispered into the darkness of the empty room, "I love you." 


	2. Chapter 2 The Face of Your Past

Chapter 2- The Face of Your Past

* * *

"Nate, come on, we have to go, we have a three hour train ride. Let's go, move it, move it, move it," Haley called from the door to their apartment. The Knicks first away game is tomorrow. They needed to leave to catch their train. Chris was waiting downstairs to take them to the train station. The when they arrived, someone picking up the team would take them to the hotel. Nate walked over, his backpack stuffed on his back. He was holding his gameboy.  
"I'm ready mommy," he looked up from his gameboy and gave her a toothless grin. Haley smiled and ushered him out the door and downstairs.  
"Remember," Haley said as they stepped into the elevator, "If you happen to see one of the players, use your manners and don't get in their way, they are very busy, okay?"  
"Okay, mommy, I'll be good, do you think, maybe, possibly, I'd get to meet the famous Scott Brothers?" he looked up at her hopefully.  
"Maybe."  
"Hey, mommy, did you know, that one of them has the same name as me? Isn't that cool, I have the same name as my favorite basketball player?"  
"Oh yea, sure babe, real cool," Haley said as the elevator reached the bottom floor. They got out and walked out the door to Chris who was waiting. He drove them to the train station, which was a "long" quiet ride. 

They got on the train with the rest of the team, they were traveling old school. They took their seats, Nate with his gameboy, Haley with a book. After about a half an hour Nate was bored, and hungry, and complaining about it. "Mommy, I'm bored," he whined, "I have absolutely nothing to do, and, and, I'm hungry, no, not hungry, famished, mommy, I'm starving," he continued whining, making Haley kick her self, mentally, in the butt, for teaching him those words.  
"Well, Mommy doesn't care. You want to know why? I told you before we left to make sure you and enough games and books and things to keep you entertained the whole trip, and you said you did, which is why we were running late, remember? Then I also told you to eat a big breakfast and to pack a snack, you told me you didn't need to because you wouldn't be hungry, so tough luck, deal with it, cause Mommy doesn't care," Haley said, not looking up from her book, knowing good and well he would give her that same face Nathan did so many years ago to get her to do things, and she wasn't about to fall for it now.  
"But…" "I don't care about your butt either, go to sleep, play your game again, stare out the window, I don't care, but you're not going anywhere, unless I go too, and I'm not going anywhere, so you better find something, cause you're not going to be complaining the whole ride." He sat there and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, even though he knew good and well that wouldn't do anything.  
The ride lasted maybe another half hour, with a change of plans, Taylor would pick them up at the train station, not the team, as specially requested by Taylor, claiming she wanted to see little Nate, which Haley told her was a bunch of BS, but agreed anyway. Taylor was there, waiting when the train pulled in, and as soon as Nate saw her, good-bye rules.  
"Nate! Get back here, okay, I know Aunt Taylor is here, doesn't mean you don't need to listen to me anymore."  
"But Mommy," he whined back.  
"But Nathan," she mocked back.  
"You're mean."  
"Thank you, now move your little butt, and hold my hand, understand?"  
"Yes mommy." She could tell he wasn't enjoying it, and it was a lovely show for Taylor, who was laughing up a storm, still laughing when they reached her.  
"Aunt Taylor." Nate said hugging her.  
"Hey shorty."  
"I'm not short, you are."  
"Right, how'd you get to be so tall."  
"I was borned that way."  
"Born," Haley corrected. Nate stuck his tongue out at her. "Do it again, I'll cut it off."  
"Aunt Taylor, save me, save me!"  
"Yea Aunt Taylor, save me, keep him, see ya." Haley turned around to walk away, but then turned around, "you can return him at bedtime, no later than eight, have fun, I told you the hotel, I'm going back to my original plan, see ya, Taylor, remember eight 'o' clock, not one minute later." Haley walked away, she could hear them cheering, they lost psycho mommy. She smiled.

She walked to the car with the person holding the sign with her name. She gave the man her bag to put in the trunk and got in the car. She was soon joined by another person, a man, one of the team, none other than Nathan Scott. "Hey, you're that hott singing chick I saw on TV, you sang at my game," Nathan said, looking at her.  
"Yea, but my friends call me Haley," she laughed.  
"That's a pretty name."  
"Thank you, so is Nathan, I guess."  
"Hey, how'd you know that was my name?"  
"Um, hello, you're only like the best basketball player on the face of the planet, and you think I wouldn't know your name, I can pick up a newspaper."  
"Right, forgot about that, you have a nice voice, so what took you so long to come out?"  
"Well, I did a little singing in high school, then went to college, just graduated, and my agent said it'd be a good time to show up again. Why do you want to know, you interested?"  
"I might be, but I'm married, miss I read the newspaper."  
"Yea, newspapers, not junk papers," she smiled.  
"Oh thanks," he smiled.  
"Your welcome, anytime." He put his hand over his heart like she was breaking it.  
"So, you wanna get together later, a little one on one time? See where things go?"  
"Hmm, go out with a MARRIED man and still be home for EIGHT, yea, I think I'd rather not."  
"Eight curfew, chick, what are you five?"  
"No, but, rules are rules, agent, you know, so where is this wife of yours, don't you think she'd mind?"  
"Um, no, we're kinda over, sorta, she left me."  
"Oh, poor baby."  
"Not the sympathetic type, huh?"  
"Nope."  
"So what are you then," he asked.  
"The Know-It-All type, I know it all."  
"Really, well if you know it all, tell me, where is this wonderful wife of mine that left me, oh, five years ago?"  
"Name please."  
"Haley James-Scott."  
"Hmm, okay, well, show me a good time, and I'll tell you, or show you, but, I have to have a good time, something I will remember, and I'll tell you something you'll remember, where this wonderful wife is of yours, what a nice catch, might I add."  
"Can I ask how?"  
"Um, I'm a know-it-all remember? I know it all, and I have many connections, it shouldn't be to hard, well, if she's still alive with the same name." He turned pale at that, still alive, and gulped, that never crossed his mind when she left.

* * *

Now I want at least 5 reviews for this Chapter, I won't UD until I do :D 


	3. Chapter 3 The Good Time

Chapter 3- The Good Time

* * *

Their first stop was to drop their stuff off at the hotel, then they were on their way.

"So what do know-it-alls, like yourself, like to do?"

"Well, it depends on what mood I'm in, I like to read, but that's more of alone thing, I like a good play, which is kind of why I'm leaving early tomorrow, after the game, I like mini golf, since before high school, um, let's see, I enjoy a good movie, and dinner, I also like long walks, just talking, take your pick."

"So you're like one of those people, huh, high class, perfectionists?"

"Oh, no, not me, upper middle class, and certainly not perfect, no one is."

"My Haley was, but anyway, where is this play at tomorrow?"

"Elementary School, the little kids are so cute, and I'm kind of in charge of it, you know, a teacher, not all I do is sing, it's just a hobby."

"So you do it all, why aren't you there now?"

"Well, it is a weekend, and last time I checked, Elementary School kids don't go to school on weekends."

"Well pardon me, I didn't know you were a low class kind of gal."

"That's because you don't know me, you may know of me, but you don't know me, and maybe that's a good thing.

"Well you don't know me either."

"Yea, I know more than you think, and could probably name more about you, than you me."

"Is that so?"

"Yea, it is, try me, I'll tell you what, every question I get right, we got to a place I want, every one I get wrong, we go to a place you like. Deal?"

"Sure, okay, first question, what high school did I go to?"

"Easy, Tree Hill High School."

"Damn girl, I thought that would be hard, so where would you like to go first?"

She sat there and thought, "Mini-Golfing!"

"Mini-golfing? Okay, you insist, Driver, the lady would like to go Mini-Golfing, so let's go, find the best one in town, okay," Nathan said as he sat back and let the driver do all the work, Haley felt ad for the driver. They got there quickly though and walked in, picked out clubs and balls and set out.

Hole one was a windmill blocking the hole.

"Ladies first," Nathan said stepping back.

"You know something, Golf literally meant Gentlemen Only, Ladies Forbidden, like an abbreviation for their little club, ladies weren't supposed to play, they were to elegant, but look at our society now, ladies can do whatever gentlemen do, just as good, and look better doing it," Haley said hitting the ball into the hole. She smiled. "Your turn, beat that, Mr. Big-Shot."

Nathan walked to the tee and placed his ball down. He hit it and it bounced off of the windmill.

"Aww, so close, to bad tough guy, I'm winning."

"Haha, it's only the first hole."

"Yea, and you're already down, this is so easy, it looks like you may only be good for basketball after all." With that he hit the ball and it went in.

"Now what were you saying?"

"Um, you suck." She ran, not very fast, but she ran, and he soon caught her. "Okay, not athletic, me and sports don't mix."

"You know, golf is a sport."

"Yea, but this is Mini-Golf, and I don't see any Olympic mini-golfers."

"You know, that is a good idea, and I would totally watch it, mini-golf tournaments, of course I still think basketball's better, I can survive mini-golf. So next question, when's my anniversary to my wife?" He had to make it harder, she would totally guess everything, or it wouldn't be fair.

"Hmm, 2004, Spring, April, April 21st, you were 16, and so was this Haley lady, you were emancipated and living in an apartment, she was you're girlfriend/tutor, she got her parent's permission, she was underage, you were emancipated."

"Okay, so are you like a stalker?"

"Stalker, no, psychic, maybe," she laughed as they finished the game.

After the game they got back into the car, "so where to, you got the question right."

"Um," her cell phone started ringing, "hold on." She answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hay, so like guess what, the infamous Chris is in your hotel room with me and Nate, you didn't tell me you were still with him, he's gotten even hotter since the last time, okay sis, um Nate's kinda hungry, any suggestions on where to eat?"

"Hmm, he loves McDonald's go there, I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Sure, so bring your hott date too, okay?"

"Sure, and then we can like double!"

"Really, which do I get, Chris or your hottie?"

"Hmm, you can have Chris, I have to go, meet you there, bye." Haley closed her cell phone, "So I've decided we go to McDonald's, since I kind of just said I'd meet someone there, so it's all good okay?"

"Yea, sure, McDonald's it is." Nate leaned forward to tell the driver where to go and they went off to McDonald's, Nathan shaking his head, what was this girl thinking, but it was for the good of his marriage right? Well he hoped so. Anyways, he liked McDonald's.

They arrived and ordered.

"Let's sit out by the play place, it's always fun to watch little kids," Haley said, noticing Taylor and Chris already out there. So they went out there and got a table so Haley was facing Nathan, and Taylor, and Chris and Nathan were back to back. Luckily Nathan didn't notice either of them, but she thought too soon, because he turned around and saw Chris as he turned around. Nathan got up and walked over there, Haley following too quickly.

"What is going on here?" he looked directly Chris for an explanation, "Where the HELL is my wife?"

"Um…"

Nate came running from the play place, "Mommy!"

* * *

Okay, since five reviews was a sinch, let's try 15, but hey, you got a week so it's all good


	4. Chapter 4 Riding and Talking

Okay, so even tho there isn't 15, I'm bored, but I expect 15 NEXT TIME, got me, and I'm tellin you that's a good Chapter.

Chapter 4- Riding and Talking

Nathan turned around and looked at the little boy. Haley was picking him up, the kid had dark drown hair and hazel eyes, he was tall and scrawny. Nathan looked at the boy, who had no clue what was going on, since he hadn't noticed Nathan yet.  
"Aunt Taylor, we almost lost her, she must have hunted us down, oh well, we tried, but now she can join us, right Chris?"  
Nathan looked over at them, he noticed Taylor, Haley's sister. He looked at Haley, then Nate, and bailed. He left there, this was way to weird, and he hadn't a chance to put everything together yet.  
Haley looked at Taylor and Chris, and ran out of there after Nathan. She climbed into the car after him, still holding Nate.  
"Nathan, let me explain," she put Nate on the seat and helped him buckle, telling him to be quiet.  
"I don't want to hear your explanations Haley, obviously you weren't going to tell me or come back, or I can't even think what was going on in your head."  
"Nathan, you said if I go, I can't come back, and you left, so if you could leave, why couldn't I. Taylor was there, she saw it all."  
"Taylor convinced you to go, I can't believe this."  
"No, Taylor tried to convince me to stay, I completely ignored her, plus, you said if I left I couldn't come back, I made that decision, and when I called you, you didn't sound like you wanted me back, so I didn't come back."  
"Taylor was there when I came back, and then she left."  
"Yea, she followed me to New York with Chris and The Wreckers, she was there when I found out about Nate."  
"Wait, Nate?"  
"Yes, our son."  
"What?"  
"Our son, you heard me." She turned to Nate, "Nate, honey, am I your mommy?"  
"Yes, duh, and that's Nathan Scott, of the Scott Brothers, he plays for the Knicks, he's my favorite player, and…"  
"Yes, you're right, it is Nathan Scott, but aren't you Nathan Scott?"  
"Yes, we have the same name, isn't it cool?"  
"Very cool indeed." Haley turned back to Nathan, who looked utterly speechless. "What?"  
"You freakin brainwashed my kid to like me, thanks Hales, great job."  
"Excuse me, if it were up to me, he wouldn't even know what basketball was, Taylor had to show him, then somehow, he ended up liking you, through no fault of my own, you can blame my stupid sister, or your mini me, your pick, really."  
"Mini me?"  
"Well he certainly isn't a mini me."  
He smiled, "So how old is he?"  
"Ask him yourself," she turned to Nate, "Mr. Scott wants to ask you a question."  
"Okay," Nate replied.  
Nathan looked at him, "So, um, how old are you?"  
"I'm five," he held out a hand.  
"Really, that's nice, five's a good age."  
"I play basketball too, mommy says that's bad, I tell her its fun, she doesn't understand, she says school and learning are fun."  
"You've got it right little dude, basketball fun, learning, not so fun."  
Nate smiled, "Mommy can't shoot, she always misses, it's funny."  
"Oh I bet."  
"Would you play with me sometime? Please?"  
"Hmm, sure, and while we're at it, I'll bring my good for nothing brother, and my nephew, Luke, he's also five, so it would be fair, deal little dude?"  
"Deal, mommy can I, please, please, please."  
Haley looked at him, that face, she always tried to block it out, yet she never seems to be able to, and always gives in, "Ugh, fine, go score your touch-downs, but when someone gets hurt, no crying to mommy, you hear."  
Nate saluted her, "Yes Ma'am, no crying, no hurting, but we don't score touch-downs mommy, where have you been."  
"Of course what was I thinking, oh wait, I wasn't, you want to know why, I don't really care, that's why, and I told you not to either, but it didn't really work out so well, and yea, I've been in New York, you know, living with you, in our apartment, in the city," Haley said.  
Nate and Nathan laughed, Haley was like that, the sarcasm truth, nice ring.

Okay, so spoilers, HALEY SINGS,  
um and CH 5 is called After Armageddon, and for those who do not know Armageddon is when the world comes to an end with a boom, a shock, so After Armageddon is after the world ends


	5. Chapter 5 After Armageddon

Chapter 5- After Armageddon

It was game night, the reason they were there. Haley was singing one of the songs off of her single before the game. After Armageddon.

"It's After Armageddon, but here I stand,

through the broken earth, on the sand,

Yes, here I am, After Armageddon, I still stand.  
My world has shaken and turned upside down

I've been twisted and turned all around.

dazed and confused, lost and so misplaced

Nothing's the same in this place.

The world has ended, but here I stand,

Through the earth, on the sand

It's After Armageddon, but I still stand.

The sun has set after it's last time round

But the world is not still safe and sound.

I loved you, bout you said goodbye

Your goodbye ended the world

Armageddon here I come

I'm ready to go, not looking back

Take me away, put me in a sack

Armageddon here it is

So quick, oh who knew it

Oh, It's After Armageddon, but here I stand

Through the broken earth, on the stand

Oh yes, here I am, After Armageddon, I still stand.

I still stand, oh yes, I still stand."

She walked off and the crowd cheered, for her, possibly, for the team that was coming out, most likely, but it still felt good. She took her seat next to Nate, and watched the game, one of the better ones. Nathan was on fire! Catching rebounds, assists, it was one of his best games.

Too bad Haley and Nate had to go just after it.

"Haley, wait, don't go yet.

Haley turned around, "What?"

"Let Nate stay with me, here, please Hales."

Haley looked at Nate, he seemed so small and young to her, and he is her world, "Nate, no, you have school tomorrow, and we heave my play tonight, no, I'm sorry, but no, maybe some other time."

"Mom, please, pretty please, please," Nate whined.

"No, and that's final, no, you have school tomorrow, okay, and you are going to school."

"But mommy…"

"But nothing, we need to go, come on, maybe another time, okay, not now, we need to go catch our train." Taylor and Chris walked up behind Haley.

"I thought you were going back to New York tonight," Chris said, as Taylor picked up Nate, like she always did.

Haley turned around, "Yea, I am, I got the play at eight, remember, it takes about two hours to get back, its five-thirty now, we should get going, why don't you and Tay go take Nate to the car, I'll be right there, okay?"

"Yea sure, so me and Taylor are coming tomorrow afternoon to see this wonderful play of yours, but we're staying here, okay?"

"Yea, sure, stay with Nate till I come out, see you tomorrow, it's at one, okay, and it's at the girls school, cause last time you went to the guys, remember, girls, okay see you tomorrow." She hugged him, and Taylor and they left, and she turned back to Nathan.

"He's just like you, ya know, Nate, and he loves everything about you, tapes every single on of your games, has posters of you cluttering his walls, and just look at him, always wearing those stupid jerseys, I'm going to have to hide them.

"What are you talking about."

"I have reasons for not letting Nate spend time with you, hmm, a restraint order, um, oh yea you have no custody of him, the fact that we're not married, have any of those come into consideration?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember me, Haley, how about we start there, your ex-wife," Haley sighed.

"Yea, I get that, I got that yesterday, that whole fiasco."

"Great, and after the tour ended, I stayed in New York, I had Nate, I sent you divorce papers, which you signed, and they were not only divorce papers, they also said I got full custody of Nate, and that was all I wanted, and this also included a restraint order, to keep you away from us, and I am letting it go now, because I love my son, and he wants to see some basketball games, I told him this as his fifth birthday present, I took the job, because I knew he'd like it, and I'm actually having fun, and I don't want you getting in the way, he doesn't know yet, and I was going to tell him tonight on our ride back, but I don't want anything from you, nor do I need anything from you, except to stay away from him, oh and here, this is for you," Haley reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture. It was taken during the summer, of her and Nate, they were both smiling and looked extremely happy. Haley was wearing a forest green tank top, her hair loose, falling about her face, and Nate was in front of her, smiling with a toothless grin, he had a blue t-shirt on. Their heads were right next to each other, but Haley was in the back, and they looked like they just saw the silliest thing. The background was white, and the picture was classic. "I'm sorry, I have to go, I have to be back before eight to get ready for the play, and if you really wanted to impress me, you'd find out what school this was at, and found some sold out tickets, and showed up there," Haley said leaving.

Nathan looked at the picture she gave him, it was his family, where he should be, he should be in that picture, he wanted to be in that picture, he took out his cell phone and called his agent.

"Hey man, I need to get to New York tonight, okay, tonight, before eight, at this school, a girls school," Nathan said into the phone, "I need to see this play, its sold out, but I have to go, and your going to get me transportation to New York, before eight, and you're going to find this school, and you're going to get me tickets to this play, you understand?" His agent agreed and said to meet him at the front of the stadium in half an hour, he was going to this play.


	6. Chapter 6 Chasing Haley

Chapter 6- Chasing Haley

Nathan walked outside the gym after he was changed and cleaned up and met his agent in his car.

"So, did you find it, and get tickets?" Nathan asked his agent.

"You're in luck, I could, small world, maybe, but my little girl is in this play and her Aunt can't come in to see it tonight, so you're free to have her seat, its front row center."

"Dude, you are like the best agent."

"Thanks, so does this mean I get a raise?"

"We'll see, if I get my Haley back, then yes." His agent smiled.

"Okay, well we need to leave now."

On the train Haley and Nate were sitting, Nate starring out the window. "Nate, I think it's time we have one of our mom to man talks."

"What's wrong mommy?"

"Well, I need to tell you something, why I wouldn't let you go."

"Yea, why didn't you."

"Well, that man is your daddy, and I don't like him very much, he hurt me, years ago, but he did do one thing for me, he gave me you, and I am thankful for that every single day."

"What happened?"

"I had a dream, I wanted to be a singer, and Chris, you know Chris, he offered me the chance of a lifetime, to go on tour with him, it was the break I needed, and I wanted to go, but he told me, that if I left, I couldn't come back. I sat up that night, and thought about it, I had supported him in what he wanted to do, everything, and now it was my chance to excel, and he didn't want me to, so I left, and never looked back, and while on the road, I found out about you, and I thought up again that night, and decided I wouldn't go back, I wanted you, and I knew that if I went back I wouldn't have you, and that night, Aunt Taylor came out to see the show, and I told her, and she stayed with me, and that pretty much leads to now."

"Mommy, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Wanting to go with him tonight."

"It's not your fault baby, and I love you. So you excited for the show tonight?"

"Yea, it's gonna be great," he smiled. He had been helping with the play since it started.

The train pulled into the station, and they caught a cab to the school, for last minute preparation.

Haley was rushing around backstage, it was a mess, she shows up ten minutes late and someone decides it's a good idea to put a seven year old in charge.

"Ashley Collins, I have your costume right here in my hand, so whoever's costume you're wearing, take it off, and come get yours," Haley yelled holding up a costume, it was a dress. The little blonde girl came running, and you could obviously tell she was wearing someone else's costume, it was big on her, she took hers and went to change. A few minutes later she brought the other costume to her. Well one down, 30 more to go. She took the costume, well half of them were dressed, in what seemed to be their costumes, then there were about eight fighting about something and the rest, girls, in their school uniforms. This was going to be a long night.

Luckily be eight, everyone was situated in their costumes, knew their lines, and was ready.

Haley went out to start the show, "Good Evening Ladies and Gentleman, families and friends, staff and students of The Northedge Rockwell School for Girls and The Northedge Huntington School for Boys production of Oliver. As many of you know, we have worked many days in school and on weekends and after school to make this production a success. And now I would like to present Mathew Jenkins, to start our play," Haley said as a boy walked out, holding a piece of paper, the lights dimmed as the audience quieted and the spotlight fell on him. Haley walked backstage to make sure everything was all right.

Nathan walked in just as a boy started talking. He was short skinny, brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed okay, a little nervous, but all in all, he did good. They play started, a little rocky, but it was good.

At intermission around eight thirty the lights went back on and the kids went around to their parents, and it was a big thing. Haley and Nate were going around talking to a few people, then had to go backstage to get ready for the next scene, it was going to be a long night, especially since she saw Nathan.

The second half of the production went better than the first. With only one person tripping, not bad, and only minimal forgotten lines, it was declared a success.

Parents were happy with their children's performance. That was good, and it was tapped, to be put on TV at the end of the school year. Haley walked around backstage, cleaning up, so tomorrow morning it wouldn't be hectic, when Nathan walked in.

"Well, you found the place, congratulations, to bad we're closed, and I'm leaving, come on Nate, time to go home," Haley said, taking Nate's hand and walking to the exit. Nathan followed them, out the door, and to their apartment, only he arrived like fifteen minutes later.

He knocked on the door of the apartment that the man he talked to said was hers. Haley looked through the peephole, and saw him, and didn't answer.

"Come on Haley, please, let me in, can't we talk." Haley ignored him, acting like she wasn't there. "Haley I know you're in there, please, let me in, please, let's just talk." He just kept getting louder, and Haley feared he would wake Nate, so she answered the door.

"Some father you are, I swear Nathan, yelling at what is it, almost ten, Nate is in bed, you want to wake him up?" Haley glared at him from the doorway. She could tell he was looking around the shabby place.

"Nice place."

"Whatever Nathan, quit the act, you're not going to see him, okay, I gave you what you wanted, I showed you what you lost, what else do you need, you want to take what I have, cause you're not getting it, I'm happy with Nate, okay, he's my life, my everything, I live for him, and you obviously don't get that."

"I'm not putting on an act, and I realize what I lost, and I'm trying to find it, get it back, and you're not helping."

"Well, maybe I don't want you back, maybe I'm happy with my life the way it is, maybe if you really wanted back what you lost, it wouldn't take five years and me finding you to show you what you lost."

"Haley, don't be like this."

"Be like what Nathan, practical, cause that's all I'm being, I don't want Nate to get attached to you, because after the season, he isn't going to see you again, I'm putting up with this for a couple more months, and that's all, I'm only in it for him and my career. Not to see you, or Luke, or any of the guys, or anyone else, I'm only in it to sing and to see Nate happy."

"You know that's not true."

"Yes I do, good night," Haley started to slam the door in his face, but he grabbed it.

"Just let me come in, we can talk, work things out, please, please Hales, don't you want us to be a family."

"Nathan, we will never be a family, you decided that when you told me when I left that we were over, we were through, done."

"Hales, please, I understand my mistakes, I've made a lot, you helped me not make as many, you turned me into a better man, and I want to be that man again, for you, but I need your help."

Haley shook her head, but moved from the doorway, "Come in," she closed the door after him. She walked into the kitchen/dining area. "Have a seat, look around, make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." Haley walked down the narrow hallway that led to the three small bedrooms. Nate's bedroom was on the left, Haley's on the right and in the middle was Taylor and Chris's room, when either stayed there. Haley stopped at the closet, just before her room and got out a couple photo albums, started from when she left, pictures of the tour. She took them back to the table and saw Nathan looking at a particular picture on the wall. It was last Christmas, it was of Haley and Nate, Haley was sitting sideways, looking at the camera, wearing a deep blue sweater, with Nate between her legs, her arms around him, and he was looking at the camera, wearing a red and green sweater. There was a fire place background and a fake present in Nate's hands. They looked really happy.

"That was the Christmas both Taylor and Chris came, he was so happy, since both had called and canceled because of all that snow, and then Christmas morning, they both showed up at the door minutes after each other." Nathan looked at her.

"You've kept in touch with him?"

"Yea, he shares a room here with Taylor, its divided in half, it's really funny, you should see it sometime."

"Why do you still keep in touch with Chris?"

"Well, it started he was worried about me, then Nate got attached, and now I'm sure him and my sister are an item, so I'm going to see a lot more of him, and you won't tell me otherwise."

"Haley, you're right, I shouldn't tell you what to do, I don't own you, and I'm not even your husband."

"You're right, you can't tell me what to do, and you're not my husband, but maybe we can take it slow, see where the season takes us, friends maybe, and maybe I'd think of coming back next season."

Nathan smiled, "Maybe, so what have you been up to for the past five years?"

"I'm glad you asked, I've tons of pictures," Haley said, gesturing the photo albums. She opened the first one, it had tons of pictures from the tour, mostly her and Chris, and just her, but others had the wreckers, or later ones with Taylor. Nathan seemed to enjoy the pictures. The next album was of her senior year, her, her with friends, her and baby Nate. There were pictures of her at school, at home, and other places in New York. Presumably she was a cheerleader for her high school, and worked at a local coffee shop.

"You were a cheerleader here, but not for me?"

"I made a lot of changes when I came here, thought I'd give it a shot, I happen to like it, might consider it a profession," Haley laughed, turning the pages of the books, remembering some good times.

"What kind of changes?"

"I became a mother, a working woman, and independent woman, I'm a teacher, and I love my girls, just like Nate, and I wouldn't give up any of this for anything. I like the building, I trust everyone here, its like a family. Nathan, sure I would have loved that you share this with me, but I left, I wanted to know if I was good enough to be a singer, someone who doesn't get booed off the stage, or if I was just destined to sing at TRIC. Nathan, you could have found me at any time, you could have called, told me you didn't mean what you said, told me you wanted me to come back, to work things out, and yet after five years, no word, and now, I went out and found you, don't you get it? The words you said to me that night keep ringing in my head, you told me how you felt, and I knew how I felt, I left, those words hurt me."

"Haley, you can't hold what I said five years ago against me, its not fair, I'm sorry."

"Well maybe sorry isn't good enough Nathan, I couldn't come back, after what you said to me, which is why I have Nate, I knew if I came back, I wouldn't have him, it would be too much to handle, and I love Nate with all my heart, you have to understand that."

"I'm really sorry, and if you give me a chance I could love you and Nate, we could be a family."

"I'm sorry Nathan, no, I won't, I won't let you in and be a part of my family, I can't, if only you saw him tonight, he was so upset when I told him."

"Told who what?"

"Told Nate the truth, he was so upset, his walls are bare, he took off the jerseys and the sheets off his bead, his figurines, everything, his whole collection of you, he got rid of it, I put it in the closet, its all gone, I told him you're his father, and what you said to me, and then he saw you tonight, that just made him worse, and I think you should go before he hears us and wakes up."

"Haley, you can't honestly live your life on what a five year old thinks."

"I think the same as he does, not now Nathan, just leave, it was a bad idea letting you in like this, and I don't want Nate to find out, so please, just go," Haley looked to the door. Nathan reluctantly got up and left without a word.


	7. Chapter 7 Eye Of The Storm

Chapter 7- Eye Of The Storm

It was the day of the next Knicks game, Haley hadn't seen Nathan since that night, and Nate had no idea about that night. Tonight she was singing Eye Of The Storm.**_"I'm in the eye of the storm  
A moment of clarity  
Everything is calm_**

**_I'm ready to perform_**

**_Eye of the storm  
Where I am  
Eye of the storm  
Protect me from the world_**

**_The rain has gone  
The serene atmosphere has returned  
Peace fills the land  
It's late in the evening as I yawn_**

**_Eye of the storm  
Where I am  
Eye of the storm  
Protect me from the world_**

**_I wish you were here with me  
Helping me through this  
Watching the storm out on the porch  
You're strong arms protecting me._**

**_Eye of the storm  
Where I am  
Eye of the storm  
Protect me from the world_**

**_We stand out on the porch  
Look to the gray clouds  
To the heavens above  
We see the land, all a scorch_**

**_Eye of the storm  
Where I am  
Eye of the storm  
Protect me from the world_**

**_You move away  
You walk to the yard  
Out to the street  
You walk towards the bay_**

**_Eye of the storm  
Where I am  
Eye of the storm  
Protect me from the world_**

**_I tell you to stay  
It's only the eye of the storm  
It's not over yet  
You leave, I pray_**

**_Eye of the storm  
Where I am  
Eye of the storm  
Protect me from the world_**

**_I have to let you go  
Find out for yourself  
What you need is here  
This is my tale of woe._**

**_Eye of the storm  
Where I am  
Eye of the storm  
Protect me from the world_**

**_Eye of the storm  
Where I am  
Eye of the storm  
Protect me from the world_**

**_Oh, this is the eye of the storm  
More is yet to come  
But I am prepared  
I watch the storm come in again  
Oh, the storm comes in again  
And there you aren't  
There you aren't."_**

The crowed applauded her as the players entered the gym. Adrenaline pumped through her body, she felt she could run a marathon. She saw Brooke at the top of the bleachers, looking longingly at the cheerleaders. She walked up the bleachers to her.

"Hey Brooke, something wrong?" Haley practically scared Brooke.

"Who are you?"

"Okay, how about I make this easy on you, tutor girl."

"OMG, no way."

"Yup, in the flesh."

"Does Nathan know you're here?"

"Um yea, that totally didn't work out, so who is this little guy," Haley referred to Luke, "and this lovely lady?" Haley referred to the girl.

"Well, that's Luke Jr. and you probably remember Jenny."

"Yes I do, hey."

"Yea, Peyton and I take turns watching them while the other cheers, gosh, how'd I get suckered into this?"

"Well, if you trust me, I'll watch them both, I mean there's three people watching one little boy, I think the three of us could handle three kids."

"Three, watching three, who is watching who?"

"Oh, right, Taylor, my sister, Chris, my singer partner/ my sister's boyfriend and me, watching Nate, my son, trust me, three of us, could watch Luke, Jenny, and Nate, I'll assign one per person, go cheer."

"You mean it?"

"Yea, go on, get out of here," Haley playfully hit her shoulder and took Luke and Jenny to where Chris and Taylor were sitting with Nate. Brooke liked she was on cloud nine, and smiled. Her and Peyton looked so natural standing there cheering together. Haley looked at Nate and Luke, they seemed content with each other, and Jenny and Taylor were having a marvelous conversation about who knows what, but they both really seemed to be into it.

* * *

So, I want 20 reviews this time, okay, 20, I'm not accepting these little bits anymore :D

* * *

So to those who did review, thanks and I am reading them and taking your suggestions and everything will be clearer. Just wait and see and thanks so much for reviewing.

* * *

Okay, so if I get my reviews (20) then next time I'll post Chapter 8 and 9 together, because I do feel that they belong together, and it wouldnt me right to separate them, but if I don't feel content with my reviews, well than you'll just get one at a time. Both work for me, so it's up to you. 


	8. Chapter 8 After Game Reunion and Chapter...

Okay, new Chapter. Ya'll didn't do sobad with the reviews, and I've been thinkin, I really want to merge Chapter 8 and 9 together, because Chapter 8 is really short, but it has to be thrown in there, and the two together would be about the length of my normal ones, but they really should be divided into two Chapters, which is why they are two chapters, so without further delay

* * *

**Chapter 8- After Game Reunion**

After the game Haley waited outside the gym for Brooke and Peyton to claim their kids. Brooke walked up to Haley, Peyton not far behind, because she had no idea what random person Brooke left their kids with. Brooke ran up and hugged Haley, who was standing with Taylor and Chris, who had their kids.  
"Nice to see you too, Brooke," Haley said through Brooke's constricting hugs. Peyton silently laughed, even though she wasn't sure who it was Brooke was hugging, it was still funny.  
"Peyton, you remember tutor girl don't you, she's a total life saver, hey Lukie," Brooke said picking up Luke, who was running to her.  
"Haley?" Peyton questioned.  
"Yes," Haley said holding Nate's hand, who was growing impatient. Peyton pried Jenny away from Taylor, and they promised to see each other next game.  
"OMG, so that was you singing, you're really good," Peyton looked at her watch, "Brooke, we have to go, the party, after the game, Haley, you want to come," Peyton remembered she was there.  
"No, I couldn't."  
"Please, pretty please," Brooke begged, "they can come too," she pointed to Taylor and Chris.  
"Okay, sure, I'll go."  
"Yeay," Brooke cheered. They all went to an average restaurant for dinner, nothing special, but everyone was there.  
Haley sat next to Nate, of course, and Chris was on his other side, next to Taylor. Peyton, Jake and Jenny were across from them, and Luke. Lucas and Brooke at one end of the table, then scattered around were Time, Theresa, Bevin, Skills, Fergie, Edwards, Mouth and Erica, and a couple others. Nathan arrived last, and sat in the only other available seat, next to Haley. She was far more concerned about Nate than herself. Everyone was introduced, and reintroduced.  
Haley started to get a little worried about Nathan after his, what was it, fourth beer, in less than a half hour. He was just starting his fifth. Nobody said anything about it, and act as if it were as natural as a fish swimming in water, for a man to have so many drinks in one sitting, so quickly. She looked to Lucas, who offered no answers to her glare. She finally took it upon herself.  
"Nathan, don't you think you've had about enough?"  
"Yea, I do think I've had enough, enough of you, and you're selfishness to last me a lifetime," Nathan said, his words slurring a bit.  
"Nathan!"  
"What, you've turned yourself into a bitch, congratulations Haley, a round of applause," Nathan stood up and started clapping.  
"Nathan, sit down!"  
"You can't tell me what to do, no one can, I tell myself what to do, I'm a man," he drained another beer and started another, his sixth, a case.  
Haley got up and took Nate's hand, "Nate, come on, let's go, I don't want you influenced by this bad behavior. Everyone, it was nice seeing you again, but I really think we should be going, so we will see you next game, Taylor, Chris, see you when you get home, and Nathan, don't count on ever, and I mean ever seeing Nate again, or playing ball with him, or talking to him, or even going near him, my restraint order stands, I will have you arrested, and thrown in jail, courts don't care how much of a big shot you are, law is law, and everyone, I'm sorry, and good night," Haley left, Nate following her closely. Nathan started cursing, he let her get away again, how could he be so stupid, she was giving him a chance, and he blew it.

Haley and Nate walked out to the car and went home, not looking back, of course not, but that gave Nathan all the more reason to drink more. He moved to the bar though, when everyone else left, and drank some, more so cursing at himself, but drinking too. There was no way Haley would take his sorry behind back now, he blew it, and in front of his kid, too. He was such a worthless loser. He shoved his he didn't know how many-ith beer away and got up, barley even walking, he was so drunk.

He walked outside to where his personal driver was and got in the car, and told the driver where to go.

* * *

**Chapter 9- Airing Your Dirty Laundry**

Nathan arrived outside Haley's apartment, drunk, very drunk. He pounded on the door, hoping she would answer. He was a jerk to her, and he realized that now. There was also the fact of he wouldn't be able to see his son, play ball with his son, talk with his son, do anything with his son. That bit of reality smacked him in the face tonight. Before he knew it, but thought of him as Haley's son.

Haley still hadn't answered the door. Partly because she knew it was him, and partly because she was having a great time with Taylor, Chris and Nate. They were playing a trivia game, centered around Disney movies. Nate, of course, was winning, but Haley in a close second, then Taylor, and finally Chris, straggling behind. It was funny, the randomness of the guesses to the things unknown.

Nathan could hear the laughing from behind the door, and his heart dropped. They were having fun, and they didn't need him. His buzz pretty much wore off at that. He continued knocking on the door.

"Haley, can I show him his place, not here?" Chris finally asked, getting annoyed. They were playing in a direct view of the door, and could easily see if either pulled a fast one.  
"Go ahead, don't hit him, don't get any closer than you need to, don't touch him, he could easily sue you, and send you to jail," Haley warned as Chris got up and answered the door.

"What do you want, man?" Chris said when he opened the door to Nathan.  
"Haley, I want Haley," he said, clear as day, in a demanding tone.  
"Well she doesn't want you, and I don't blame her, who would?"  
"I know I made mistakes, that's why I'm here, I want to make it right, I want to show her that I am sorry, I do love her, I have missed her."  
"She doesn't want to talk to you, so my best suggestion for you is to leave," Chris started to close the door, but Nathan grabbed it.  
"No, I won't go anywhere until I talk to Haley, make it right, I love her, and I miss her, and I need her, and I want her." Haley walked over.  
"Chris, its your turn, go play, I'll deal with him, Nathan, can you not get the message, you hurt me, you said that if I left, I won't be able to come back. Well, I left, I needed to know, know if I was good enough to be a singer, or just good enough for TRIC, the whole trip, the whole tour, those words swam around in my head, and when it came time to choose did I want to go back, I chose no, remembering those last words you said to me, I chose no, I chose Nate, and New York, and my sister, and my life, and I don't regret the fact that I did this. I love Nate, he is my life, if I would have come back, I know I wouldn't have him, I probably would have had an abortion without you knowing, because we wouldn't have been able to take care of him, and I love New York. I love the city life, fast paced, always on your toes, I love city life, I love quiet Tree Hill more, but I love the city. I don't regret letting my sister stay with me, I've gotten the opportunity to actually get to know my sister. We're more alike than meets the eye. She's great, and she's my best friend. She's helped me so much these last five years, she took care of Nate while I was at school, or work, and then worked herself, so we could make ends meet during that tough time. Chris, he is indeed a life saver. Nate loves him, he baby-sits whenever, he just great. This is my family, Nate, Taylor, Chris, and me, we are a family. You excluded yourself from this family, you could have found me, you could have called me and told me you didn't really mean what you said, you could have called and told me to come home, and I don't care if you say you gave up that basketball camp for me, well great for you, but I didn't ask you to, you could have gone, I would have supported you, unlike the way you supported me, now I need to get back to my family, it's probably my turn and they're picking out the hardest question in the box for me, in hopes I'll get it wrong, so I really have to go. I do feel refreshed now, letting it all out, everything that's been built up for five years, just out, and it sure feels good, I feel lighter than air, so thanks, and goodbye," she reached and tried to close the door, but he wouldn't let her.  
"Well if you get to air your dirty laundry, so do I. I did call you, your phone was always off, or you never answered. I went to Texas to find you, all the way to Texas, you weren't there, okay, the bouncer said you weren't there. But I tried. It broke my heart that you left, I was hurt, and angry, and a mess. I kept pushing everyone that cared about me away, because the only person that I thought cared about me left, the only person I wanted left. I would stay out all night, burying my problems in a buzz, living it up, playing ball like it was going to disappear. Holding onto what I still had, that you didn't take with you. Got drafted on the NBA, total shocker, but I kept turning them down, hoping one day you'd come back. Then I get this call from a lawyer, he says he has some papers he wants me to sign, so I go down there, he said if I agree with what was written, to sign, if not he'll send it back and get terms I agree with, well I signed the stupid thing not reading it, I had no clue what it was, and I personally didn't care, and there was the fact I had been drinking when I signed them, so that adds to the no clue part. Now I find out that they're divorce papers, and custody papers. You sent me divorce papers, and I signed them, and then I signed over full custody of my son to you, a son I had no clue about. Well one day, the NBA asked again, and I said why not, maybe I can find you being on TV, and on the radio, and in newspapers. You would see me, and remember that you loved me, and miss me, and wanted to find me, but I was wrong. Very wrong, apparently you weren't here missing me, you were here living it up, being single, having fun, now I think to myself why did I wait for her, why? This was all just a waste of my time. You were a waste of my time."  
"Nathan, I didn't know you called me, and I always turned my phone off during shows, and when I slept, I didn't want to be woken, its hard to get sleep on the tour. You could have left me a message, I checked them everyday waiting for you to call, hoping there'd be one from you, telling me your sorry and to come home. I sent you the papers, because I wanted you to be happy, not have to be tied down to me or Nate. Go live your life, I set you free, I erased all your obligations to me, as something for you. I was sure you didn't want me, since I left, so I sent the papers. I saw you on TV, every game, in fact, I have most of them taped, Nate likes them, and I clipped out of the newspapers every article on you, so at least if I never found you again, I couldn't hunt you down, when Nate started asking, I would have something to show him. He liked you enough by himself, he didn't need me telling him to like you. It really hurt me when he took it all down from his room. I couldn't believe it, but he did, after he met you, and I told him everything, he said he refused to love a man who hurt someone else he loved. I told him he didn't have to hate you because of what happened, but then he told me, if I don't want to love him, he might do the same thing to me, and I don't want that, and I don't want him to hurt you again. He's so sweet, and I love him, always watching out for me. And if you feel I was a waste of your time, why are you here, I can't give you time back, so deal, I didn't tell you to give up all that stuff, wait up at nights waiting to see if I would come home."  
"Wow, I, I, wouldn't have thought-"  
"Because you don't think," Haley interrupted.  
"Yea, that to, but, I hear these word come out of my mouth, and its like what am I doing, and then I hear you, and you're calm, telling how you feel, telling me things that I don't even have the right to know, about my son, and that you would actually look for me, and you save all that stuff for him, that means a lot to me Haley."  
"Well I'm glad it does someone, because I don't think Nate cares anymore. But I can't make him, and neither can you, only he can."  
"I guess your right, and can I ask you something, since we're having this heart filled talk, and its been bugging me, why do you look so ridiculous?"  
"Ridiculous?"  
"Yea, like one of those girls in high school, super skinny, blonde, blue-eyed."  
"Well, if you must know, we had rough times, so it was hard to put food on the table, pay rent, pay for college, and other things, plus all the walking I do in New York, and the running in the park with Nate, I never really noticed how skinny I got, thanks for bringing it up. The hair, well, me and Taylor love spending the summer at the beach, I mean all summer, sit out on the beach from sun up to sun down, laying out there on towels, while Chris and Nate did who knows what, played on the beach, walked the board walk, or sat in the beach house and played video games all day. It's mom and dad's beach house, and Taylor lived there sometimes, others here, it all depends. I liked it here, in the city, easier to get to what I needed. And then the blue eyes. Well, all the reading I do, I needed glasses, and I opted for contacts, so to go with the blondeness of the hair from the sun, I got blue. Blue eyes, all Taylor's idea. She said guys would be drooling all over me, and at the beach, they were, or both of us, laying out on beach towels, in the sand, string bikinis, and it kind of helped we were young with great bodies. It was fun. We went every summer, so yea, that's how I got my ridiculous look."  
"Well I like the old Haley better, the one of a kind, all original Haley, the woman I married."  
"Well, maybe that can be arranged."  
"Maybe?"  
"Okay, it can," she said, and kissed him then, followed him into the hallway and closed the door.

* * *

Okay, 20 reviews, I mean it this time

* * *

I would like to know something, cheers or jeers of the Chapters with the songs in them? Do ya'll like, hate, I want to know because I might do another, and I don't want to if ya'll don't like them. They are my original works, if you do a search for them, you won't find them, I wrote them, and I want to know how you feel about them. I've dont two, After Armageddon and Eye Of The Storm. If you have any suggestions please post, comments, things you want to change, things you like, you don't like, what you think or want to happen, let me know, maybe I can do something to make more people happy, give you what you want.

* * *

**Austyn** Thanks to all, I really appriciate it, keep up the reviews and reading, and I'm out. 


	9. Chapter 10 Gioco Di Pallacanestro

Chapter 10- Gioco Di Pallacanestro

Haley kissed Nathan in the hall, behind the closed door, "Come tomorrow, Nate has a game, go watch him play, I'll be there, and Taylor and Chris, they never miss a game, I swear they have better attendance to them than me and Nate, so why don't you come, I'm sure Nate'd like it. I know its not really your scene, a group of five to seven year olds playing basketball, but do it for Nate."

"Hales, I'd love too go, really, I would, but are you sure Nate wants me there?"

"He's five, he doesn't know what he wants, only what I tell him he wants, okay, I will see you tomorrow, bye," she kissed him and pushed him away. She walked back in on cloud nine.

Haley and Nate were running around the apartment trying to get ready for Nate's game. It was a mess.

"Mommy! I can't find my other shoe!" Nate wailed from his room.

"Did you check the closet where shoes are supposed to be?" Haley yelled back, putting on earrings, hoops, big ones. She had the city look going today. A pair of jeans, blue of course, and a red spaghetti strapped shirt, with a black jacket. Her hair done in a bun type thing, back, with a few strands in her face. Tims, of course, in their original color. She looked great. She finished her make-up and went to find what trouble Nate got himself into.

He was sitting on the floor, in front of the closet, trying to put his shoes on, with all the rest of the shoes from the closet scattered about.

"Nate, what are you doing?"

"Putting my shoes on," he grinned, just like Nathan used to, he was like that sometimes, just like his daddy.

Haley shook her head, "Well you do that, make sure you tie them and I will pick up the rest of these shoes, and when we get home, you're cleaning your room, I walked past, it's filthy."

"Mommy, it wasn't me, really."

"Okay, well you go find 'it wasn't me' and tell him to clean your room," Haley said putting shoes back in the closet and got up. In the top of the closet was her camera. She never went to a game without it. She had pictures from every one of his games. Home and away, and pictures of everything else he did. It wasn't one of those cheap disposable cameras either, it is nice, ad a nice lens on it to zoom in as if she were on the court. "You ready to go? Got all your stuff or whatever?"

Nate stood up after tying his shoes, "Yea, it's all in my bag."

"Well go and get the bag so we can go." Haley stood there and rolled her eyes, 'duh'. Sometimes he amazed her like that. He soon came back with the bag. "Let's go," she ushered him out the door and locked it. They would walk there, always have, every game, well home game.

They were one of the first to arrive, which means he was able to warm-up for the full time. Haley took her usual courtside seat, next to Taylor and Chris, who were having a before game make-out session. Haley looked for Nathan when they first arrived, but didn't see him, and stopped looking to take some pictures of Nate. It was easier during warm-ups to take pictures of him. She took a few when a woman walked in and sat next to her.

"Vivian? Hey, when did you get in?" Haley said, seeing one of her sisters walk in.

"I got in a couple hours ago. I came to see one of my nephew's games," she looked over at Taylor, then reached and slapped her. "Taylor, what are you doing!"

"Um, none of your business Vivian." That turned into a big slap fight, with Haley in the middle, shoving them apart, and Chris. Chris held Taylor back, and Haley shoved Vivian back. It was funny, but finally under control.

"So Haley, has Nate asked about his dad? Do you know what you're going to tell him. You should tell him he died in service to our country. That would make a good story, and he'd be proud to be named after him."

"Viv, I told him, the truth, he deserved to know, and he met him, we ran into each other, we talked, laughed, kissed, and he's supposed to be here today, but I obviously don't see that happening."

Vivian put her arm around Haley, "It'll be okay, guys are jerks."

"Broke up with another 'Mr. Right'?"

"Yea, he was a jerk, I swear, and Robbie has the kids for the weekend, I'm so lost and alone, those kids are my life, they were a part of me, don't let Nate's dad get him, Hales, it sucks monkeys, it really does, having your ex come take your kids. Oh I miss them. I hope he's taking care of them. Ashley needs to take her medicine, I hope he remembers, or her or Cassie remind him. And Matt, he's a handful. I just don't trust them with him, never have, never will."

"Viv, it will be alright, when your next court case comes up, you'll be able to have them all yourself, so much of them, you won't know what to do with them."

"You think?"

"I know, Viv, I know," Haley hugged her sister, then looked up and saw Nathan enter the gym. She noticed him, but he didn't notice her. "Viv, it's him, he came, I can't believe he came."

"Ooo, he's hot, does Nate like him," Viv said, looking across.

"Of course not, we went out after the Knicks game last night, Nathan got drunk as a doorknob, started something, now Nate hates him, and the fact that I told him what really happened back when I left Tree Hill. I haven't had a chance to tell him any good aspects of the guy."

"Ooo, toughie. Hmm, better think of something quick, Mr. Hottie's walking this way, and I think he sees you."

Nathan walked over and kissed Haley, "Hey Hales, wait here long for me? Sorry I'm late, traffic."

"It's okay, you're here, and the game hasn't started yet. I think they're so cute, they're small, and it's so carefree, no worries, just fun, what a kid needs. And the little cheerleaders are adorable, especially when the often stray ball come their way."

"Good, so which one's Nate, starting lineup? Bench? What? How good does my boy play ball?"

"His jersey number is 2, they're in the red and black. He's sometimes one of the starters, but some games he's in at the end, but these coaches put everyone in every game, it's kind of their job, a requirement."

"Sometimes a starter? My boy always needs to be in the starting lineup. He's got Scott blood running through his body, let me play with him sometimes, me and him versus my loser brother and his kid. It'll be good for him." Nathan sat down next to her, pushing Vivian down the bench.

"I don't know, he's five, he's happy the way he is, he's happy playing and having fun, I don't want to ruin that, but you can ask him, and if he says yes, then okay," Haley said as the game started. Nate was on the starting line-up, in fact he was the best out there, on both teams, and anyone watching, could see that. Nate's team did win, like usually.

Nate ran over to Haley, "Mommy, did you see? I didn't miss any free throws this time. Not one, I made them all!" He was so excited.

"Well, how about we all go out to that Italian place you love so much to celebrate?"

"Yea! Can we, really? All of us?"

"Yea, sure, why not."

"Yeay!" He ignored Nathan. He was mad, Nathan was turning into another Dan, yelling at Nate on how to play the game.

Haley got up, "Come on Viv, we're going to eat, see if you can break apart those two sucking face," Haley pointed to Taylor and Chris. Haley turned to Nathan, she was disappointed in him.

They went to Palazzo Degli Spaghetti. When they walked in they were immediately greeted by their longtime friend, the manager of the store, Mario, well that's what he told them to call him.

He spoke with a think Italian accent, "Ah, welcome, welcome, i miei amici, what brings you to my place?" He hugged Haley and kissed both of her cheeks.

"Nate won his basketball game today, and he loves your pasta."

"Ah, the little one love the pasta, molto buon, you look great, better than the last time I saw you, donna bella," he hugged her again, "Now all of you, follow me, come eat." Haley smiled and they all followed him to a table. Nathan looked incredibly jealous, and he made that fact quite obvious.

"Nathan, what is wrong with you, you yelled at Nate all through the game that he wasn't playing right, and a bunch of other stuff, and now you're like this, well if this is your way of getting Nate to like you, you might want to rethink that strategy, because I don't think it will work."

"Hales, what's with the Italian guy? Kissing him?"

"Wow, he's an old friend, I met him in college, he told me about his little place, he kisses all the ladies like that, it's a European thing. When you focused on me, you didn't see he did the same to Taylor and Vivian."

"Oh, yea, I thought only the French did that."

"He's half French, half Italian. It's quite funny, he'll get all off on Italy, then mid conversation he'll go French."

"So, you're not interested in him like that?"

"Oh, god, no, he's just a friend. I swear, and we come here for pasta, one of Nate's favorites. If it bothers you that much, well you're just going to have to learn to deal with it. I never really saw you as the jealous type when I met you, but after Chris, and Mario, I begin to wonder, two of my friends, and you feel threatened. This is unbelievable."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid of loosing you to one of them, I've waited so long for you."

"Apology accepted, but you don't have to worry, trust me, I've never loved any other man, well except my daddy and brothers, but not in the way that I still love you."

"I still love you, too, and I love Nate, even if he won't give me a chance, I guess I kind of deserve that, but still. I wish I could have a second chance to show you who I really am."

Haley and Nate looked at each other, Haley looked pleadingly, Nate looked angry, but finally Nate saw what is mother was showing.

"Fine," Nate said, and Haley and Nathan smiled.


	10. Chapter 11 Living Arrangements

**Chapter 11- Living Arrangements

* * *

**

Vivian walked over to the kitchen in Haley's apartment, "Hey little sis, can I stay here for the weekend, I don't want to be at home without the kids. Please, Hay, please."

"I guess, I mean, why not, Taylor didn't even ask to move in, she just did, so that's something, her and Chris both, hmm, maybe I should charge rent, that'd be a good idea. You can have the couch. That's about all that is left Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it, thanks, Hay."

"Sure," Haley smiled, there were too many people in that small apartment.

"You're the best," Vivian plopped onto the couch. Taylor walked in.

"Hey Viv, you're still here?"

"Yea, Hay's letting me stay the weekend."

"You get the couch, well at least I get a bedroom, with my boyfriend."

"Lucky you."

"I know, lucky me."

Haley walked over, "both of you, stop it, or both of you are leaving." Taylor and Vivian glared at each other and Taylor went to her room. Vivian moved further down the couch. They were like little kids. Nate came in and sat between Haley and Vivian and turned on the T.V., he didn't see anything wrong.

"Nate, it's bedtime, not T.V. time, school tomorrow," Haley said as Nate turned on the television.

"Okay, goodnight mommy, good night Aunt Vivian, I'm going to tell Aunt Taylor good night, too, and Chris."

"Okay, and brush your teeth."

"Okay," Nate got up and knocked on Taylor and Chris's door, "Good Night."

"Good Night," Taylor yelled from the closed door.

"Night," Chris called.

Nate walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Haley listened for the water, she heard it, lately she wouldn't hear water when he brushed his teeth.

Haley got off the couch and got went to the kitchen. She opened drawers and doors getting things out to make lunches for everyone.

"Viv, do you want a lunch, too?" Haley called from the kitchen.

"Sure?"

"I make everyone a lunch, Nate, Taylor, Chris, me."

"Then yea."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

Haley made sandwiches first, peanut butter and jelly. She needed to make five. Each in a plastic bag and into the paper bag. Juice next, five boxes, one in each bag. No soda, its too unhealthy. Chips, well Pringles, they're healthier than regular potato chips. Sandwich, chips, juice, two cookies, she needed to add the cookies. Chocolate chip, hey, if the rest of the lunch has to be healthy, might as well.

After finishing making the lunches she went to her room. The picture was still there, Nathan. She kissed the picture as she did every night and set her alarm for six a.m.

Well, she thought she'd sleep till six, but there was a knock at her door around four-thirty. She lazily put on a robe and went to answer the door.

It was a couple police officers, with a young woman. She was looking down, so Haley couldn't tell who it was.

"Do you know her?" the police officer barked, referring to the woman.


	11. Chapter 12 Late Night Visitors

Okay if you read this on another board, thats proabably true. I do post my work here and on talk. on the Fanfictions and RPGs board. That is probably where you have seen it.  
NALEY, you all have been asking for it, so I figured I might be able to squeeze a tad bit in, but still reveal the mystrey woman, who you all really wanted to find out! I know someone guessed Brooke, here or the other board, I can't remember, but it's not Brooke. You'll porbably be pretty suprised at who.  
I really love the ending to this, and if you do too, let me know, cause I want to feel I did something good, but now that I told you that **DO NOT SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM AND READ THE ENDING FIRST!**  
Okay, so I'm rambling, read, enjoy, review, yall are going down on the reviews, I read them, you told me you wanted more Naley, I'm giving it to you, you want to know who the woman is, I'm telling you. It's that simple, you ask, I deliver, unless its really outrageous then I might pass. But seriously, do you like how I use things I know from watching OTH, little things, like Haley's sister is Vivian and incorporate that into my story? And I really like the idea of Chaylor (Chris and Taylor), so you might be seeing a little more of them. And there is a reason for Vivian there, I'll go into detail in a future Chapter, I swear. Rught now, I just wanted her there to make this even more hilarious than it was, so I spiced it up. Enjoy!  
Austyn :P**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12- Late Night Visitors

* * *

**

The woman lifted her head. "Oh My God," Haley whispered covering her mouth, then looked at the officer, "Give me a minute," she smiled and ran to Taylor's room and woke her up. "Taylor, come on, tell me if this is who I think this is," she dragged Taylor out of bed, and Taylor immediately recognized her as did Haley.

"Hay, go wake Viv, and get the camera, this is good."

"Okay, you can get the camera, I'll wake Viv," she then looked at the police officer, "One minute please," she said as she shook Vivian, who was asleep on the couch, "Get up, you don't want to miss this."

Vivian slowly lifted her head to see the woman at the door and jumped up.

"I am so calling mom, she'll love this. You wanna talk to her?" Vivian smirked.

"May I ask her name to be sure its who we think it is," Haley asked the police officer sweetly.

"Um Quinn James, we found her out on the streets, doing, well a lot of things. We asked her where she lived, and she said where she was. We took her in and asked her the names of any family member and she said little Haley, which we then transferred into Haley James, that's you right?" The officer looked at Haley.

"Depends, what do you need her for."

"So sign this document saying that you are caring for her and we won't find her on the streets doing what she was doing again."

"Sure, I guess," Haley said as Taylor snapped a couple pictures and Vivian held the phone up to Quinn's ear with their mother screaming at the other end, at Quinn, Vivian and Taylor laughing. Haley signed the paper and took Quinn in.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Quinn asked looking around the small apartment.

"Well, there's a nice chair right there, or the couch bed with Viv, you and her can work it out, I'm going to bed, I have work tomorrow."

"Hay, can't you take the day off and spend it with your sister, I'll be here all alone."

"Oh well, I can't take off, and I'm sure Taylor or Viv, or Chris will be here."

"Chris, your guy?" Quinn asked.

"MY GUY," Taylor said harshly, stepping in.

"Okay, miss possessive."

"Miss sleeping on street corners," Taylor shot back. It soon became a fight between Taylor, Vivian and Quinn, hair pulling, clawing, kicking, all out cat-fight, which drew out the guys.

"Mommy, I can't sleep, it's too loud out here," Nate said going to Haley.

Chris sat down on the couch and watched them fight, "Got any popcorn, this is a good show."

Taylor glared at him, "You want to be part of this show?"

"No, I like my seat on the couch."

"Funny, you can sleep there."

"Okay, I'm sorry, please, don't make me sleep with your sister."

"Good point, you get the floor."

"Tay, come on, you don't want me on the floor, do you."

Taylor glared, "What do you think?"

"Floor it is."

Vivian threw a punch at Quinn, who slapped Taylor, who was pulling Vivian's hair.

"Everyone STOP," Haley demanded, she was annoyed now. They all stopped mid-action and looked at her.

"Okay, so all who were fighting will sleep on the balcony tonight, all that were entertained by the fighting will sleep in the hallway outside of the apartment, all who have school in the morning are going to go to sleep in their beds, good night." Haley turned and headed for her room, but stopped and turned back around. "Okay, let me make this clearer, Nate, bed, now, Taylor, Vivian, Quinn, balcony, for all I care you can stay up all night, but that's where you're sleeping, Chris, hallway, goodnight." She stood there and watched everyone go to bed, she locked the balcony door and the door to the apartment, both locks and the chain and went to bed herself. Some people they were. Feeling settled Haley finally fell asleep.

She was soon awakened by a knock at her bedroom window, she looked at the clock, three a.m. She got up and put her robe on and looked outside, there was Nathan, grinning, and considering they were only the second floor, she could see him very well, he was climbing the fire escape ladder to her room. Haley opened the window to let him in and greeted him with a kiss.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeing you, I couldn't sleep." She kissed him again. got into bedand fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Well I think I did a pretty good job of adding Naley in there. I also added Haley's other sister, Quinn. I knew that from when the episode Taylor came, Nathan was guessing her name based on his knowledge of the names of Haley's sisters, and Vivian and Quinn were the two names he had guessed before she told him. And in this chapter we have learned you shouldn't mess with Haley when she is on little sleep, you will sleep outside, or in the hallways with the dinging elevator.  
Now, REVIEW, I know you loved this chapter, I put everything you asked for in it, I added your Naley, and if you didn't read it, go read the whole thing again, and I told you who the woman was with the police officers. If you didn't read that, I suggest you go back and read it again, cause I thought it was pretty darn obvious.  
So one more time, REVIEW! 


	12. Chapter 13 Daily Rituals aka Back In You...

**Okay reviews, great, keep it up. I absolutely love this chapter. I wrote it this morning, lol. Well I've been piecing things together that I wrote. I love, love, love this chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 13- Daily Rituals (a.k.a Back In Your Arms Again)

* * *

**

Haley's alarm went off. It was early, she always got up early. She felt like she had the best night's sleep in a long time. She rolled over and saw him, that's why.

"Get Up!" Haley said shaking Nathan and giving him a kiss. He wasn't just a dream. He was real and there. He shouldn't be there. If Nate knew, or her sisters, or Chris, all hell would break loose.

Nathan smiled, "I had the best night, oh right, I slept here."

"Yes, and now you need to go. Nate could see you, or my sisters or Chris…" Haley was broken off by a kiss.

"I get it, I got to go, but I will see you later, and you can count on it," Nathan smiled as he climbed back out Haley's window. Haley smiled and watched him leave and then got ready for her chaotic day.

Haley walked into Nate's room to wake him, "Morning baby, time for school, get dressed and brush your teeth."

Nate sat up groggily, "Okay mommy," Nate got out of bed. Haley walked into the living room and looked out onto the balcony. Taylor, Quinn and Vivian were asleep out there. They looked so funny. Haley just had to get a camera. She made sure to take enough so everyone could have as many different shots as they wanted. She still wouldn't let them in, not until she took pictures of Chris in the hallway.

The morning was pure chaos. Convincing Vivian she should go to work to get her mind off her ex and kids. Convincing Taylor that work was a good option. Taylor and Chris worked together on this small, children's show. They were children on the show, for some reason, kids actually thought they were kids. The show was only inner city though, and Haley made sure to get a copy of every show to send to their parents. She hated the thought of them coming in town again with all the things they've all been doing to get the others in trouble or yelled at or laughed at. Their UPS guy that worked in their parents neighborhood has probably got to be a hater now. Boxes of junk daily.

Quinn was the hardest to get to leave, but Haley convinced her to get a job. She didn't really care where, but if she didn't, she wasn't staying there. And Haley didn't care where she was staying. Quinn was forced to get a job, and that's what she would be doing all day until Haley came home to let them all in. She was the only one with the key. How sad. She would go to work, then pick up Nate after school, by that time, they were usually waiting for her to let them in.

The same went for today. It was after school and Haley had just arrived home to everyone waiting outside for her to unlock the door.

"Hey, Hay, why can't you just give us a key," Taylor asked as Haley unlocked the door.

"Good question, cause you don't pay rent. You pay rent, you get key. Last time I checked, I'm the only one that pays rent, I'm the only one that gets a key. We have an hour before the game, I'm singing, so you're all going, and whoever refuses, well you can sleep," she paused thinking, "not here," she smirked and disappeared into her room.

She needed to change for tonight. She was singing at the game. Nerves, she felt nervous, after all it was a new song. First time singing it. She hopes the crowd will like it. Jeans, she loved her jeans. She couldn't wear them at school, it was a private school. She slipped them on and for a shirt. A white long sleeve shirt with a hood with a number 23 Knicks jersey over it (blue).

"Nate, are you ready to go? We have to get moving, everyone, lets go, lets go," Haley yelled walking out of her room. Nate ran up, wearing practically the same thing. It was funny and cute. They all rounded up and left.

They arrived just on time as Haley took center stage to go on, with everyone else in the bleachers.

****

You come to my window,

When the sky was a sea of ink.

You tried my attention,

Showing off your skill of aim.

Haley started off slowly. It was a new song, not even on an album yet, but with her recent feelings, she had to write it. Her agent would understand.

****

I'm back in your arms again,

Trying to make it better, this time 'round.

I'm yours to entertain,

I was lost, but now found.

The chorus came naturally. She felt it, and her voice showed it, holding just long enough on each syllable. She had written the song, she knew what was happening.

****

I called out to you,

Through the howling wind.

I smiled at you,

And took you in.

Haley looked out into the crowd of teenage girls. They were there for two reasons, hot basketball players, and her. They were silent. Usually they would be singing along, Haley expected this though, it was a new song, not released yet.

****

I'm back in your arms again,

Trying to make it better, this time 'round.

I'm yours to entertain,

I was lost, but now found.

The chorus came again. She felt more relaxed as she looked up from her keyboard. They placed it at half court with a chair and microphone. She knew the keys, like the keys to her apartment.

****

You looked into my eyes,

Deep into my soul.

A hungry dog,

Feasting upon my innocence.

All eyes were on her. Anonymous faces, from mysterious places. She didn't know any of them, and yet she did. She did know them. They were fans, connected through song.

****

I'm back in your arms again,

Trying to make it better, this time 'round.

I'm yours to entertain,

I was lost, but now found.

Haley saw him then. He was in the doorway to the gymnasium. He was watching her, smirking with his all known smirk. She knew that he knew that she was singing about them, him, her.

****

Our lips crashed,

Dancers, getting reacquainted with one another.

Emotions swirling around,

A rainbow of sound, only we can hear.

She sang what she felt. What she felt was love. Who she was in love with was him. Her face showed t when she sang. His eyes showed it when he watched her, it wasn't one-sided.

****

I'm back in your arms again,

Trying to make it better, this time 'round.

I'm yours to entertain,

I was lost, but now found.

She looked out into the bleachers. The people's faces were lit. They liked the song. She'd have to say the title for it when she finished and it would be out soon.

**Your tender touch,**

**Making me feel safe again.**

**Strength within you,**

**Protect me from all the world's harsh harm.**

She was almost done, and the energy was still with her. She had taken it slow and was doing great. It sounded the way she wanted it too.

**I'm back in your arms again,**

**Trying to make it better, this time 'round.**

**I'm yours to entertain,**

**I was lost, but now found.**

**Oh, I was lost, but now I'm found.**

**Found by you…**

She finished up. The crowds erupted with applause. She felt great, alive, thriving. As soon as she was done, Nathan came out, in full uniform. He kissed her in front of everyone. Flashes went off around them. He didn't care if the world knew, she was his, as he hers.

He whispered in her ear, "You did great Hales."

She smiled back, "Thanks," and then took the microphone, "Hey everyone, that last song was Back In Your Arms Again, and is currently unavailable on CD, but I'm going to try to get it out to y'all on my next CD, thank you, you all have been great," Haley handed the microphone to the announcer waiting for it. He wasn't waiting very patiently either. Haley walked to her seat, escorted by Nathan. He kissed her and left for before game warm-ups. There were more camera flashes, practically every minute and Haley felt she would be blind by the end on the game.

Quinn, Taylor and Vivian sat behind her, in a circle, bugging people around them, braiding each other's hair. Nate and Chris were disgusted by them and moved as far away as humanely possible, and Haley would let them. There was an occasional pinch, or slap from Taylor, Quinn or Vivian to one another, for pulling their hair, or braiding too tight. They worse than Nate. Haley didn't watch the game, she watched Nathan, dreamily.

* * *

Okay, there it is, I luv it, review if you love it too. Everyone's opinions matter. 


	13. Chapter 14 The Headlines

Okay, awesome job with reviewing, however I want more. Now I will indeed include the other characters, such as Brooke and Lucas, but I couldn't really feel them in this chapter. They will be in shortly, I swear. Um, I really liked this chapter, it was awesome to right. I actually think I made Taylor smart in this chapter, wow, who knew. I think I also made Chris a tad lazy and evil if you must. Just read, and review, you'll love it. 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14- The Headlines**

**

* * *

**

Haley sat and watched the game and by halftime she had worried herself sick. She snuck out of the gym and found Nathan.

"Nathan, what about Nate? I don't want all the paparazzi after him, his pictures everywhere and whatnot. I'll tell my sisters and Chris to leave with him and I'll leave with you. Nobody will suspect of know a thing," she sounded worried.

"Okay, that sound fine to me, you go talk it out with your squabbling sisters."

She kissed him, "Okay, see you after the game." Again flashes went off out of nowhere and Haley headed back to the game.

"Tay, Viv, Quinn, I want you all to take Nate back to the apartment with Chris so this paparazzi doesn't know about him. Here's my key, but I swear if any of you produce a spare key I will have the locks changed."

"Yea, sure, we will," Vivian reassured her, after all, she was a mother too.

"Viv, I don't want to," Taylor complained as Vivian elbowed her. Quinn gave them the evil eye, she was in the middle of them, age wise and seating wise. Haley turned back to the game before the paparazzi noticed and wanted in.

The Knicks won the game, but just barely. It was horrible, the coach didn't seem to happy Haley saw as she waited for Nathan at the end of the game.

"Hey baby, this whole night has been bizarre," Haley said as Nathan walked over to her.

"You're telling me, let's just get out of here," he said as he took her hand and kissed her, why bother hiding it now, the world already knew.

"Can we watch a movie? I haven't seen a movie without cartoons in ages."

Nathan smiled, "Sure, whatever you want."

"And popcorn, you can't watch a movie without popcorn."

"Sure, popcorn it is."

They walked over to his car and his driver took him to his house. That place was a castle in Haley's eyes. It was huge and beautiful. Haley looked around in amazement. Nathan smiled seeing her happy with the place.

"I only stay here during the season," Nathan assured her.

"Where do you stay the rest of the time?"

"Our, uh, my apartment in Tree Hill."

"You still own that?"

"Yea, kinda surreal, but it's home."

They spent the rest of the night together, laughing, having fun, watching movies, and other things (wow they haven't done that in five years). At Haley's apartment they were up all night having a whipped cream twister party.

"Right foot red," Chris called from the couch, watching TV, as the rest of them played twister, every so often calling something random out, not even looking at the spinner. Nate was the best at the game. He was skinny, but had long limbs and was flexible, key points for winning twister. Quinn just fell and knocked down Vivian, who had to crush Taylor, which left Nate the winner again.

"Can we stop now," Taylor whined, having fell one too many times.

"Let's play monopoly!" Nate yelled, "First to $5,000 wins!"

"$5,00?" Quinn asked, confused.

"Yup, $5,000." Nate assured her and she still looked confused, as did Vivian.

"Dudes, you've never played with that little monster, he will buy you out of house and home and then build, build, build, so you pay, pay, pay, and you lose, lose, lose. There is only one person on the face of this earth who I know can beat him," Taylor explained.

"Who?" They both asked, curious.

"His mother, our sister, the one and only, Haley James. She knows everything he plans to do, doesn't sell anything to him, or trade him anything, unless it's a better deal for her and only she knows how to manipulate this stuff, I swear, we're all going to loose within a half hour at most," Taylor explained.

"Are you serious?" Quinn enquired.

"Dead."

The Next morning Nathan and Haley got up pretty late for work and rushed out of there quickly. As did everyone at the apartment, sprawled out on monopoly, Nate about to win. They all left in panic, Nathan and Haley, and Quinn, Taylor, Vivian, Nate, and Chris.

"Scott, what the hell were you thinking? No, don't tell me, I don't want to know. Just tell me you won't do something that stupid again," his coach yelled at him.

"Do what coach," Nathan knew that would get on his nerves.

"Kissing the opening singer at the game, idiot," the coach slammed down a bunch of junk papers and magazines, newspapers. Headlines, all dedicated to his kissing the singer.

"James, what was that," he agent was yelling at her as he looked up from the magazines and papers. "That could have destroyed your very short career." Haley looked down. She was missing work for this.

"I don't know, I didn't plan it. I came to sing and watch the game with my son, not get kissed by America's number one bachelor."

"Well, apparently he isn't a bachelor anymore."

"I guess not."

"James, get your act together, you spring new stuff on us all during the game, what do you think would have happened if the crowd didn't like it. You're lucky. Now you have to hurry up with a new single to put out with that song on it, demoting the sales on your current album. Great, just, great, ruining your career before it begins."

"Scott, are you listening to me?" Nathan's coach yelled at him. "Was this a game, a dare, a joke, I'd like to know what the hell that stunt was. We got attendance rates up. Girls come, single, hott basketball player and their favorite singer. If your taken, they will slowly stop coming. You will then make less money, I will make less money. You need to stay single, and stop kissing random girls."

"She's not random. So what if I make less money, I'll be happier."

"I can guarantee to you that you will not be happier because I will not be happy and when I'm not happy, you're not happy, you're miserable. You will be miserable, my pleasure will come from your pain."

"Right, gotcha, now, if you don't mind, I kinda have a date later."

"Did you not just get the point of this conversation?"

"Yea, I did, I just don't care, your team is nothing without me," he smirked, he knew he was right.

"You leave and go out with that slut, don't come back."

"Haley is not a slut, she's smart, and beautiful, and she doesn't do that."

"Hey, you just might not be good enough for her."

Nathan was pissed. "Dude, you did not just say that."

"I think I did, Scott, which is your choice, the game and team, or her."

"I'm not ruining my career, singing is not my career, it is my talent and I can sing with or without you. My career is teaching. I intend to keep it that way."

"Right, well why don't you look at some headlines, or pictures, or some articles, I've got time," he agent said opening a magazine with a big picture of them. "Which is more important James, him or your fans, your music, your talent, your life?"

"What?"

"Who is more important, your music or him?"

"I choose…"

* * *

I know, you're like, ahhhhhhh, another stupid clifhanger. Yes, one of my favorite things to do is keep you on your toes. You have to wait to see what each one chooses, thier talent or each other. I know, I'm evil, and if you could you'd probably want to hurt me right now, so I will take comfort in the safety of my computer. Anyways, review, review, review, and tell me what you think will happen. I will not count them up on who goes what way, but, however, it probably will influence my decision. Keep in mind. 


	14. Chapter 15 Trying To Get What We Once Ha...

Okay, chapter fifteen, but first, my rambling, i know yall love it, basically yall are going down on the reviews and i want the numbers to go up.  
Thanks to Duckygirl, RoseRows, heather dawn and Princessbm for reviewing the last chapter. Duckygirl: did i write fast enough and you will find out what nathan and haley's decisions are. Roserows: don't worry, there is no cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, i swear, and i know a coach probably wouldn't do that, however he wants to make money and he'll make more money if girls come to the games to see the single hott guy, which means he's making more money, and an agent, well agents are crap, they think of themselves and how much of your profits they get. heather dawn: you'll find out who they choose in this chapter, and i think there might be a way for them both to have both. Princessbm: I think they kind of do exactly what you said, and just read, i think you'll be pleased. I think i made them make the right choices. Anyone else, if you want your voice heard, review, i speak back and now i'm getting smarter (just a bit) and talking to you directly, yeay. questions will be answered. voices will be heard. we run a democracy not a dictatiorship lets use our rights and voice our opinions. Um I really enjoyed writing this chapter. A quick summary of this chapter: Haley and Nathan make their decisions on whether to choose their careers or each other. Vivian recieves devastating news regarding her chidlren. Quinn misses the life she once had. All summed together for a suprise ending nobody could have imagined (well except me causei kinda wrote it). See there was a purpose to Vivian's children in that one chapter. And I'm sorry but I did not include Chaylor (Chris and Taylor) in this chapter. I will put them in the next, I promise. You will also see how Nate reacts with his cousins (Cassie, Matt, Ashley and Luke (not in this chapter)). So stay tuned to upcoming drama. I've got a ton of things up my sleeve to pull out at any moment.

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen- Trying To Get What We Once Knew**

**

* * *

**

**"I choose…"**

Nathan was stopped in mid-sentence by the guys he knew practically his whole life, his teammates, most from the junior leagues together.

"Nathan, you don't need to choose," Tim said, Nathan didn't listen to him because, well he was Tim.

"Why not."

"Miami wants you, choose Miami, chicks, sun, chicks, fresh air, chicks, and did I mention chicks?"

"What Tim is trying to say, though he hasn't enough intelligence to is Miami has been eyeing all of us since Tree Hill, now's the time, you won't be missing you're team, we'll all go, and we'll make more money there, even with coach's raise if you don't see Haley," Jake tried to explain what Tim had the incapability of doing.

"Hmmm, Miami, sun, more money, with all my friends, I'm thinking yeah." Cheers came up from the group, they all get to go to Miami, they would never go without the rest, they've been together so long, it would be strange to play with anyone else, and it said that on their contract, you want one, you want all, group deal. Even weaker players by stats looked good on the court because they've been playing with these same guys for years, they knew where they would be on the court and it was like they all had eyes on the back of their head. It was a cool concept.

****

"I choose…"

"Haley, don't make a decision you'll regret," her agent warned her.

"I don't think I am, but you did, which is why I'm finding someone else. I will finish the job you got me because I am a woman of my word and said I would sing at these games, but not with you. I'm sorry, but I don't think I will regret this."

"No, you can't fire me, I'm only looking out what's best for you, I've been like a big sister."

"That's where you're wrong, because my big sisters know what's best for me, and I do to, and that is Nathan. You may not know this, but over five years ago I left him for my music career. We were torn apart, and divorced, he stopped calling, I stopped calling and we divorced. I don't want to choose music before him again. I don't make the same mistake twice."

"You're going to regret this."

"I think not, good day," Haley said and got up and left.

Nathan's coach looked furious. "How am I supposed to win games if my whole team up and leave for Miami at the near end of the season."

"Hmm, coach, that's a good darn question, let me know when you answer it," Nathan said smirking, "We could stay till season end, then you can find a new team, but you won't let me see the woman I love, and that basically means I don't see how any of us can help you."

"Damn, fine, you can see her, just don't go mushy gushy all over my basketball court."

"Okay, then we'll stay till season end, but its already decided, come season end, we will be going to Miami."

"I said you could see that girl."

"After what you said, I don't need your permission to see Haley, the team is going to Miami, see you when we play New York."

"Stop joking Scott."

"I'm not, I'm dead serious," Nathan said as he pushed past the guys and walked out of coach's office.

Vivian was sitting at her cubicle at work when her cell rang, "Hello?"

"Miss James?"

"Yes."

"I'm your attorney, it seems you've been served and you will be going to court for custody of your three children with Mr. Lanston Parker Johnson, Cassandra Lynn Johnson, Matthew Jacob Johnson and Ashley Marie Johnson."

"Excuse me? I was told that I had to let them stay for the week not the weekend, and now you're telling me I have to go to court to get custody of my children?"

"I'm afraid so."

"My poor babies, they can't live with their father, he's terrible at it," Vivian started to cry. She could loose her children to that man.

"Well than, you have to prove that to a judge, good day Miss James."

"Bye." Vivian sadly hung up the phone, there was a chance she wouldn't be getting her children back. They were so young, babies. Cassie, the oldest, six, and Matt, little Mattie was but five, but what broke her heart was little Ashley who was four, and needed to take special vitamins. All beautiful children. So delicate and rightfully hers.

Quinn sat on the couch in the apartment with her sketch book. How she wanted so bad to go back to her old job, but they went out of business. She was a great designer. Dresses mostly, but she could do everything. She loved it, but it crashed and left her with nothing. Which is why she was on the streets. If only she could go back.

Nathan came over for dinner that night. Everyone was pretty quiet at dinner. Not really talking, well until Nathan broke the silence.

"I'm moving to Miami."

Haley stared at him, "WHAT?"

"I'm going to play for Miami Heat come season start."

"Nathan, why?"

"I chose you."

"I don't understand."

"Coach gave me a decision, you or his team, I chose you, which means playing for Miami, and I really want you to come with me," he got up and down on one knee in front Haley, "I want you to be my wife, marry me… _again._"

Haley looked over at Nate and whispered something in his ear. Nathan got scared she would say no and stood up. Nate ran over to him and hugged him.

"Welcome home, daddy." If you never seen a grown man cry, here's your chance, Nathan looked at Haley, who was also tearing up and she nodded. Yes, they were engaged. Yes, she would go with him to Florida. She got up and hugged him too. They all cried tears of joy together.

* * *

Well? I absolutly loved Nate's last line there and note thats not what Haley said, she didn't whipser to him to say that, she asked him how he felt and that kind of stuff. and it was abet to squeeze in the line "you got served" somewhere in it, see if you can find it. it might not be word for word, but i know i put it in. okay, review, questions, comments, concerns, you name it, tell me i will respond as you saw in this chapter to the people who replied last chapter. i also write this stuff, my rambling, specifically for the people who read this one on this board. you can go to talk.thewb. com and to the fanfiction and RPGs board look up this story (my name there is AustinsAustyn) and see my rambling sessions are different, i take my time to write to yall specially and i do have a life, okay now review, im out  
Austyn 


	15. Chapter 16 In The Judge's Hands

Okay, so I love the reviews, keep them coming :D  
Yes, I know that you got served thing was random, but it was a thing giving to me by my friend nobody to put in, she didn't think I could do it  
Yes, they did choose each other, awwww, yea, usually you learn from your mistakes and don't make the same one twice.  
Unfourtunatly, this chapter isn't really about Naley, but I swear the next one is Naley centered. I felt that I needed this. Naley and Nate would be moving to Florida after season end, but others might be coming too, like Quinn kind of has to come, due to the fact Haley signed a paper saying the police wouldn't find her on the streets for a year, so hence, Quinn comes to Florida.  
This chapter is about the court case. It includes Vivian's children, her ex (well a couple exes actually) and a lot of people on her side. Enjoy and REVIEW :P

* * *

Chapter 16- In The Judge's Hands

Through their differences everyone showed up for court that brisk Monday morning, Haley and Nate missing school. Nathan, missing practice. Quinn, cause she had to. Taylor and Chris, also because they had to. Vivian's ex Randy, he was with her and the children, and was a nice guy. He didn't want to see her loose her good kids. Lanston walked in with is attorney looking awfully evil and Dan-ish. The children were escorted in by a social worker. Lanston's new wife, Melinda was seated next to him, looking sad, like her heart would break if they lost the children. There were a lot of people there.

"All rise," a police officer said as the judge entered the courtroom.

"This court is now in session," the judge said banging his mallet three times.

"I call Cassandra Lynn Johnson as a witness, Miss Johnson," Vivian's lawyer called her oldest child to the stand. She was afraid. Would her oldest turn against her.

"I need you to raise your right arm and to swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, do you swear?"

"I do." She was helped seated.

"I'm going to ask you a couple questions about your mommy and daddy, is that okay with you?"

"Yes ma'am," she smiled, she'd seen court shows before, they were her favorite.

"Do you love your mommy?"

"Yes I do."

"What about your daddy? Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Who do you love more."

"I love them both equally."

"Who makes you dinner usually."

"Mommy."

"When you were with daddy, who cooked dinner?"

"McDonald's or Burger King or wherever else we went to eat at."

"Cassandra-"

"Can you call me Cassie, I don't like Cassandra."

"Sure, Cassie, do you like eating out?"

"Yes, but not all the time."

"Cassie, how old are you?"

"Six, ma'am."

"Six, you're very smart for a six year old."

"Thank you."

"What do you do with your daddy?"

"Um, we eat junk food and watch T.V."

"And what do you do with your mommy?"

"We play in the park and I help her make dinner and she helps me with homework."

"Who do you like living with better."

Cassie's eyes scanned the court room and saw her father who looked like he was urging her on to tell them.

"You said I had to tell the truth."

"Yes, why?"

"Okay. Well, the truth is I want to live with mommy."

"Why?"

"She's nicer and does more things with us."

"Okay, no further questions."

"Mr. Kensley (Vivian's ex-husband's attorney) would you like to cross-examine the witness?"

"Yes." He got up and walked over to her. "Isn't it true your daddy makes a lot of money and lives in a big house and buys you whatever you want."

"No."

"What do you mean no, please explain."

"He can't buy me whatever I want."

"Well what is it you wanted that your daddy didn't get for you?"

"Love."

"No further questions you honor."

"Cassie, you did a good job, you can go sit down," the judge said, smiling.

Vivian's lawyer stood up, "I call Matthew Jacob Johnson to the stand." Cassie smiled at her brother as he got up.

"Matthew do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Yes."

"Okay, you make take your seat."

Matt took his seat.

"Okay, Matthew, I'm going to ask you questions about your mommy and daddy, just like I did your sister, is that okay with you?"

"Yea."

"Okay, Matthew, do you love your mommy?"

"Yes."

"How about your daddy?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't love me."

"What makes you think he doesn't love you?"

"He never told me so."

"Okay, what do you do with your mommy."

"Well we play in the park every day after school, but only for like a half hour because we have to do homework before dinner. Cassie helps her and I play with Ashley until she needs us to set the table and wash up and then she reads us a story before bed and makes us a lunch instead of giving us money to buy one. She's always there to walk us home from the bus stop, and if she's not, cause she has to work late she makes sure to call the nice old lady down the street to get us and watch us until she gets home. Daddy doesn't even know what time we get home and he's rarely there."

"Okay, who do you want to live with?"

"Mommy, she's great and I just told you why."

"No further questions your honor."

"Mr. Kensley would you like to cross- examine the witness?"

"Not at this time your honor."

Ashley walked up to the police officer, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"No."

"Can I ask why?"

"I'm not allowed to swear, it's a sin."

"Ashley, all you have to do is say yes that you will tell the truth, can you do that."

"Yes, Yes I can tell the truth." She smiled, she was wearing a new dress and new shoes and had her hair in a pretty headband.

"Ashley, do you love your mommy."

"Very much."

"And your daddy what about him."

"Yes."

"Do you love one more?"

"Daddy."

"Why?"

"Because he said if I said mommy he'd hit me with his wooden paddle on my butt again. It hurts."

"No further questions your honor."

"Mr. Kensley would you like to cross examine this witness?"

"Yes, Ashley, why did your daddy hit you the first time?"

"Because I asked him if he could read me a story before bed like mommy does and he said no, and that I should just go to sleep. I told him it was to dark, and he said how will I know how dark it is if I'm sleeping and he hit me. Mommy lets me have a nightlight and reads me a story. He also gotted mad at Cassie, too. Mommy tolded her that she needed to give me my vitamins everyday cause I'm small and the doctor said so."

"No further questions your honor."

"Do you have any other witnesses?"

"No."

"No."

"Then I have made my decision, I grant full custody of Cassandra Lynn Johnson, Matthew Jacob Johnson and Ashley Marie Johnson to Vivian Rene James.

* * *

So, how was it, good, bad, ugly? REVIEW! The more reviews the faster I write, cause it getsme excited, which means a faster UD for you. :D 


	16. Chapter 17 Florida Minded

Okay, I put Vivian's thing in there, cause I wanted to show how supportive Nathan is, and it kinda led into this chapter, so once you get through that its all good.  
To treehillgirl323, I actually got that line from a movie I was watching called an unexpected family. Its an older movie that was on the family channel and that's what the little girl says, but i changed it a bit ;)  
Ha, I created a new word, Dan-ish, kinda like danish lol, but i couldnt describe him any other way  
this chapter is Naley centered, all naley, a little nate, cause Haley can't go without Nate, so yea, it deals with who they are now and who they were. I think its good, s read and REVIEW! 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17- Florida Minded**

"Hales, I've got a free week if you want to go to Florida and check it out, find a house, look around."

"I dunno, Viv just got her kids back, what if she needs me."

"She's had her kids their whole lives, besides, Taylor and Chris and Quinn are here. You trust them in watching Nate."

"Have you met her kids?"

"Well, no."

"Well, for starters, there's three. Cassie, she speaks her mind, very professional. Matt, he's just an all out pessimist. He doesn't get what he wants, he sulks around. He'll do what he's told, but you really have to poke him with a stick, if you know what I mean. Ashley, she can't think for herself yet, they're all different, so its hard, I tried watching all three of them, and Nate, you can forget that happening anytime soon."

"Just lock them in a closet."

"Hello, did you not just go to court, she just won her kids back, what do you think, she won't do that, any mistake and she can loose them."

"Right, okay, come on Hales, let's go to Florida, just a weekend, she can't kill them in a weekend."

Haley looked around and at her watch, avoiding his eyes and mumbled, "fine."

"What?"

"I said fine."

"Really?"

"No," she said sarcastically.

"You're joking, right?"

"Yes," she playfully hit him, "but Nate has to come too."

"Fine, just as long as you come."

"Good, take us home so we can pack."

"All right," they walked to his car.

Nathan had his driver drive them home and he walked them to the door. "I'll see you early tomorrow morning, we leave early."

"Early?"

"Yes."

"Fine," she smiled and kissed him as he left.

"Nate, pack for the weekend, we're going to Florida."

"Why?"

"To find a house."

"What do you mean, we live here with everyone."

"But we're going to live with daddy, and daddy's going to live in Florida."

"But I want to live here."

"Please Nate, just go see Florida."

"Fine."

"Thank You." Haley smiled, and turned to go pack her bag.

"You will be landing in Miami in five minutes, please fasten your seatbelts," the flight attendant said of the announcements. Everyone on board buckled their seatbelts as the plane landed in the airport.

They claimed their luggage and rented a car to drive to the hotel first, then looking for houses that Nathan found online.

The first house was big, like really big, Hollywood house. "What do you think of this one?"

"I think it looks nice."

"Okay, well this isn't the one, it should be more than nice."

They went to see more houses, like it, all big and fancy. "What about this one?" Nathan said, getting tired, he was sick of looking at houses.

"No, no, no," Haley just walked away. He didn't know her anymore.

"Good going dude, you made mom cry," Nate said.

"She wasn't crying."

"No?"

"How do you know?"

"Well, I've known her longer than you."

"Excuse me?"

"I've known her longer, like really known her, I've got five years, you?"

"About two, maybe three."

"Told you," he said smiling. That hit him, he hadn't known her that long.

"Da- I mean you're right."

"I know."

"You better watch it."

"What'd I do?"

"I don't know," Nathan said laughing, making Nate laugh.

Haley was walking around, she didn't like big houses. She'd never lived in a big house, and she had a big family, now it seemed pointless to have a big house if it was just her, Nate and him. She was stunned when she turned around and saw Nathan running up. She quickly wiped her eyes, so he wouldn't see.

"Hey."

"Hey, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong, talk to me."

"We don't know each other anymore."

"Nate kind of told me that, he said he's known you longer."

"He's just a smart alec. He's like that."

"Oh, so its nothing personal?"

"Maybe a little," she smiled.

"So what else is it?"

"I don't want a big house."

"That's okay."

"No, I really don't want a big house, I want a small and cozy house filled with people and life, big houses seem dead."

"Okay, we don't have to get a big house, I just thought-"

"That's the thing, you thought, you didn't ask me what I thought, you said you wanted me to help you pick out our house, I haven't been doing that much helping."

"Okay, we'll find something you like, I want you to be happy."

"But you researched this and I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy if you're happy."

"I guess we're just not the same people anymore, and I need to see if I can be with the person you are, instead f who you were," Haley said and walked away.


	17. Chapter 18 Trust, Faith, and Hope

**Okay, my usual rant, I have to keep it short, since I don't have much to rant about (which means you need to review more, I cut ficcys that don't get the reviews that they should, beuase that means nobodys reading them)  
Um, Haley's walk away, well yea, it depends on how you look at it. She seeks advice. And she knows where to get it. I also felt that, I dunno, it seemed Nathan to want a big house, since he grew up in one and then in New York lived in a pretty nice house, but everyone knows Haley isn't like that. Haley is Haley.  
Um, I was also debating this topic with myself when I wrote this chapter and read it over, I didn't include it because I mentally vetoed it, it didn't seem to fit the timeline, but maybe in the future, I dunno. Well it was that Haley would be pregnant, but then I vetoed it, so yea, just letting you in my head for a minute. I feel there's enough going on to throw that in. They've got a lot to work out as it is, and that won't help.  
Another thing I vetoed was Nathan coming after her, but then, maybe not becuase he has Nate, and it'd be kind of hard.  
Also you can really see the resemblance between Nathan and Nate in this chapter, it's quite funny, Deb mistakes a picture of Nate for a picture of Nathan when he was younger.  
Another thing I would like to include in an upcoming chapter is Nate's cousin's sort of meeting at once. Nate in the middle, I mean Matt and Luke are both Nate's cousins, his age, but they're not related. So it will be pretty interesting.  
One last thing: Should Haley go back to being the brown-eyed brunette next door from the blue-eyed blonde from the the city? Just wanting you're thoughts, I love reading your feedback and it tells me if I need to pick up the slack, explain some things, add something, if I'm doing something right, all that good stuff.  
Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18- Trust, Faith, and Hope**

* * *

Haley wandered around thinking until she reached the hotel. Her bag was there, still packed. She looked at it, then the door. She took out her cell.

"Nathan, it's me," she said when she heard him answer it.

"Where are you, I'm worried."

"Yea, I'm fine, or I will be, I just need some time to think. I would really appreciate it if you would watch Nate for the weekend and I'll see you in New York," Haley hung up.

Nathan closed his phone and looked at Nate. Nate looked a bit lost. "Dude, you okay."

"When's mommy coming back?"

"You're staying with me this weekend."

"Is that what mommy said?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno."

"How about a little one on one."

"I dunno."

Nathan shook his head. This wasn't going to be easy.

Haley picked up her bag after calling to make the arrangements. She was leaving Florida to think things out. She was going to Tree Hill. She hadn't been there in five years, and she knew some people there missed her.

"Dude, are you hungry, do you want to go watch TV, what?" Nathan was getting annoyed with this kid.

"I dunno, whatever you want to do."

"Is this how your mother raised you?"

"Her and school, do as your told."

"Well I don't see your school or your mom anywhere here, do you?"

"No."

"Okay then."

"But…"

"Dude, don't go there."

Haley got off the plane and smelled the fresh air. It wasn't like New York, or the couple hours of Florida. She got a cab that took her to Karen's Café. She hadn't planned it very well. She looked out the window of the familiar sites of Tree Hill. None of which had her eyes grazed upon in over five long years. Seeing everything only made her miss it more. She got out of the cab and paid the driver and walked into the café. It was just how she remembered it as she took a seat at the counter, drinking it all in.

Karen soon came out, having heard the bells on the door. She walked over to her, "What can I get for you?" Apparently news didn't reach Tree Hill. It was like the forgotten town. Why was that not a shock to her.

"Um, I'll just have a glass of water," Haley said quietly, in her high pitched voice. Singing had done its toll on her voice, and she realized that now, it was much higher and feminine. Karen filled a glass with water and sat in down in front of her with a straw.

"That it?"

"Um, yea, no wait, I don't know."

"Okay, well when you make up your mind I'll be right here."

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"I'm sorry, no, I don't."

"Would me telling you my name help?"

"Maybe, but I don't recall you're face or you're voice, usually I'm good with these kinds of things."

"I'm Haley, Haley James."

Karen's eyes grew big. "Haley!"

"Yes."

"But you left, you left Nathan with that rock star and music."

"Yes I did and for another reason," she took out her wallet.

"Water's free, in case you didn't remember."

"Yea," she opened her wallet and took out a picture of Nate and placed it on the counter. "I would have come back, I planned on it, until I found out about him. Then I couldn't, I couldn't face everyone with him, I was faced with a choice, the hardest one of my young life, him or my husband, and it was hard but I chose him, and having him now, having what I have, I know I made the right choice."

Karen looked at the picture, she could have sworn that she was looking at a picture of Nathan when he was little. She called to Deb, who surprisingly still worked there and showed her the picture.

"I don't remember ever having that picture of Nathan taken," Deb said, "Where did you find it?"

"That's not Nathan, that's my son."

"OMG," Deb said covering her mouth, Karen was pretty shocked too.

"He's five, he's the light of my life, the reason I never came back."

"Where is he, I want to meet him," Karen said.

"He's in Florida-"

"You live in Florida," Deb questioned.

"No, I live in New York with my son, and Taylor, Chris, and more recently Quinn and Viv and even more recently, Viv's kids. As I was saying, my son is in Florida with my fiancé."

"You're engaged," Deb said shocked, "OMG how will I tell Nathan, he's had that secret crush on you since you left, since he signed those divorce papers, oh that day he got them, I remember that…"

The phone was ringing. Nathan was cursing at it for ringing so early. Given it was that he was hung over and it made his head pound, it was still early. He also didn't pick it up in time and had to hear their answering machine message. "Mr. Scott, this is your lawyer, Mr. Grinshel. I have been served with your divorce papers and read them over. They seem pretty fair, what she is asking. Call me back and we can arrange the date-" the machine cut off.

Nathan cursed some more. It was over, it was really over. He deleted the message and their answering machine message, but soon wished he hadn't. Now he couldn't hear her sweet voice at all. He sat back down on the bed and cried. He let it all out. She was gone, it was over.

Nathan cried until Luke knocked on the door looking for him. Everyday he'd become more of a big brother. He'd do little things so Nathan would forget, but seeing the way he answered the door, he knew something was wrong.

"What happened man?"

"Its over."

"What's over?"  
"Me and Haley, man, its over."

"Says who?"

"Her lawyer, she filed for a divorce."

"Oh, man, I'm sorry."

"I guess I just wasn't meant to be happy."

"Dude, it's not your fault, you were young."

"And everyone was rooting against us."

"I was rooting for you man."

"Thanks, my lawyer want me to call him back to set a date to come sign the papers. He said what she's asking is fair. I don't care what she's asking, she can have it. I've always wanted to give her everything she wanted. She can have it. She can have it all."

"Man, you need to get outside, get some air."

"Yea, air." He said as Deb walked up. She had picked the wrong day. Luke had just started to make him feel better, and Deb came and put them back in square one. It was a hard day, week, and month…

"Um, I think Nathan knows I'm engaged."

"What, how, why?" Karen and Deb started asking.

"Well, I started singing at the Knicks games. Nate absolutely loves the Knicks and when the opportunity came, I jumped. I didn't know Nathan was on the team, and slowly we got together, mostly him chasing after me and then we took it public, and he got transferred to Miami and didn't want to lose me so he asked me to come with him in the form of being his wife, and I said yes. I loved him, and I love him, I think, I don't know anymore. We've both changed, he's all big on the basketball fame and the money and unrealistic size houses, I'm not, I live in a small three bedroom apartment with my three sisters, my sisters boyfriend, and my other sister's three kids, plus me and Nate, yea, Nathan Scott Jr., three bedrooms. Its cozy and I love it being cozy, everyone close together, its nice. I've always lived with a lot of people in a small house and it was nice. I don't care about the money, all the money I've made on singing I've put away for college for Nate, and I'm very fortunate that he gets private school for free, since I teach at the girls equivalent of the school, so he gets a good education and I get money to pay bills and still have something for the future. And I came here running away, I needed to think if I'm still in love with him, can I love who he is now, can he love who I am now, the sad thing is, this was so spur of the moment and I didn't plan anything, and I don't even have a place to stay."

"Oh, you can stay with me," Karen offered.

"Yea, you can stay with Karen," Deb said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yea, sure."

"Thanks Karen, you're the best," Haley smiled, a true happy smile.

* * *

**Okay, first thing, review your butts off before this is the next ficcy in my ficcy graveyard. Secondly, be sure to answer my question and third, do you like the flashback?**

**Well, Austyn's out, if you're to lazy to review on here, you can always email me your review at LHSSpartainyahoo. com**


	18. Chapter 19 Renaissance

Okay, a note to all readers, sorry it's been slow right now. I just dumped my boyfriend, so it's been rough. I also got a new guy. M. He just got out of prison. It's really cool. We've been hanging together and going out, and ya'll know how new relationships are, you want to spend as much time with them as possible, and considering he's been in prison for a couple months, we've a lot of catching up. I appreciate your patience and here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 19- Renaissance

Haley looked at herself in the mirror, but saw someone who she wasn't. She was another face in the crowd. When had that happened? Her eyes, weren't hers anymore, they were some contact company's along with millions of other people. Her hair wasn't hers, she was a beautiful brunette. Her voice wasn't even hers anymore. Nobody she knew recognized her. She was still the same person on the inside, right? She laid down in bed and pondered those thoughts the whole night.

In the morning she awoke still tired, but with a clear view of what she wanted, and what she would get. She looked at her watch, eight, she should call Nathan and see how Nate is She picked up her cell and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" a groggy voice came from the other end, after like the sixth ring.

"Nathan."

"Hales," he said a bit more clearer.

"How's Nate?"

Nathan looked over on the other bed, "Asleep, not everyone gets up at 6:00 A.M. like you do."

"He should be up, and its 8:00 A.M. not 6:00 A.M."

"Well it feels like it, and leave him sleep, we had a long night."

"Really, doing what?"

"Male bonding."

"Okay, that's good."

"So where are you?"

Haley looked around, "Um, Tree Hill."

"You're not at are apartment, are you, well obviously not if you're still talking to me, don't go there, trust me, bad idea."

"Nathan, what did you do?"

"Nothing, its just messy, and that's not the way I wanted you to see it."

"Okay, I won't go there, and since I can't talk to Nate, tell him when he gots up that mommy loves him and misses him."

"Right, I will," Nathan said, shaking his head like, 'yea right I will.'

"Okay, I'll see you when I get back to New York."

"Bye Hales, I love you."

"Bye Nathan," she said and closed her phone. She sighed and looked at it. She really hoped that she hadn't said something stupid.

Nathan was getting out of bed and dressed in a hurry. He had called the airlines. They had a flight to Tree Hill in a half an hour. Nathan was going to be on the flight. He shook Nate awake. "Get up, rise and shine, get dressed, we're going to get mommy."

That woke Nate up who rushed to get clothes and get dressed. In fifteen minutes they checked out of the hotel and were in a cab on their way to the airport.

They had just barely made it to the last boarding call of the plane and were running, not like madman running, but fun running. Luckily they did make t he flight and they were safely on their way to Tree Hill.

Haley was getting dressed. She always started by putting her contacts in, but today, she didn't want to wear the ones that made her eyes that unemotional blue. She did remember, however, that she still had the original ones that she first got in her purse. She put those in and looked at her brown eyes. They were deep brown, like chocolate, and they looked good on her. She combed her curly mane, but didn't bother straitening it today. She pulled her favorite jeans out of her bag. They were low rise and a medium blue. A shirt, hmmm, an olive green wife beater, that fitted her form nicely. She had a matching belt for her jeans and dark green eye shadow. She always thought she looked best in green. Once she was finished getting dressed, down to her make-up, she grabbed her green jacket (like the one she wore on the show, it was purple, it fell off her shoulder, well its like that, only green) out of her bag and slipped on her shoes and walked out into the house.

Karen was in the kitchen making breakfast. She was making bacon and eggs and sausage.

"Mmmm, smells good in here," Haley said walking in. She wasn't worried about her voice anymore, and it showed.

Karen turned around, and smiled, "Thanks, its almost ready, grab a plate."

"Oh, I couldn't."

"I usually only cook for myself, it's a nice change to be able to cook for someone else, and not have to eat alone."

"Okay, thanks," Haley said, picking up a plate. She put it on the table as went to get a glass. Growing up Karen's house was just as much of her house as the one with the rest of her family, so she knew pretty well where everything was. She got a glass and filled it with orange juice. She sat down with Karen and ate breakfast, an actual breakfast, not a box of cereal, well she was the only civilized one who poured it in a bowl with milk, and ate with a spoon. The rest of them passed around the box or poured some on the table and ate with their hands, or poured it in a bag on their way out. "This is good," Haley said after a few bites, "You always were a great cook."

"Thanks, Haley." Karen smiled.

Their plane just landed and Nathan and Nate collected their bags. "Dude, you ready," Nathan said to Nate.

"Um, yea," Nate picked up his bag and they walked out of the airport to a whole wave of fresh air. "What's that smell?" Nate asked.

"Fresh air, dude, get used to it, Tree Hill's filled with it."

"Tree Hill? This is a hill with a tree?"

"No dude, it's just the name," Nathan chuckled.

"Why are we here?"

"Cause it's where your mom is."

"And how exactly do you plan to find her?"

"This isn't New York, dude, it's Tree Hill, not hard, I'll start with Karen's, then the dock, then the high school, all her usual places."

"If you say so."

"I do, maybe later we can swing by river court."

"River court?"

"A basketball court by the river."

"Oh."

"Oh," Nathan mocked.

"Not funny."

"Of course not," Nathan said smiling.

Haley had long finished breakfast and was wondering around the town. She saw the high school in all its glory. She had enjoyed her short time there, for the most part. She walked up to the front door and went in. Of course it would be open, It was a Sunday, they used the school for church and other things. She walked along the cold hallways. They were cold, and she held her jacket closer to her body. She had remembered those hallways, they were still the same. She knew Mr. Peterson's room, or what was his room, was to her left, room 309, history. Coming up on her right was Mrs. Stewart for government, room 310. Then the classroom after hers on the right was Ms. Hansen. Ms. Hansen taught world history, in room 311. Being a student aide for so many years had its perks, and knowing all the teachers by heart was just one of them. She also knew most of those teachers were probably not there, like Ms. Hansen, she was pretty old when she had her freshman year, and she was out for quite a while with health problems, yet she returned every fall. She probably retired, or worse, died by now. She turned to the next hallway. The gym hallway. She was fortunate to only have gym for a semester junior year, and not more. She looked into the trophy cases lining the hallways at any new developments, anyone break Dan's record, she doubted it, but looked anyway. Sure enough, someone had. Not just anyone though, Nathan. Nathan had beat his father's record. He'd only tired it once before, and had failed, due to passing out from dehydration. That was a devastating night. The next year he obviously went for it and did it. Good for Nathan. She saw a lot of trophies in there with his name on it, like state champions. He had led his team to become state champions. Haley pondered that thought. All of his major basketball developments, she wasn't there. What if she had come back senior year, would he still have done that. Maybe, since she didn't think she'd have Nate. What if she didn't come back, but called him from New York and told him that she wasn't coming back and that he had a son. Would that have ruined his game. Would he have come to New York to find her? She touched the case longingly.

"I think we should start with the high school, that way I can show you what a good basketball player I was in high school. What kind of basketball player you have the potential to be."

"You played ball in high school?"

"Yes I did, I'll show you come on," Nathan said taking the boy's hand. Nothing was far in Tree Hill, so they walked (forget about their luggage, it magically went to Deb's house).

They walked to the high school and went in the gym doors. Thankfully church wasn't in session. Nathan showed Nate his jersey on the wall, next to Royal's Lucas', Dan's, Keith's, Tim's, and Jake's. Five were Scotts.

"Look at that," Nathan pointed to the wall, "Basketball's in your blood. There's my grandpa Royal's jersey up there, and my dad, Dan Scott, one of the best Whitey, our coach had ever taught, my uncle Keith, my brother Lucas, and some guys on our team, Jake and Tim, fine players. Look how the Scott name is proudly hung on the wall," Nathan said, "and I hope one day, your jersey will be just as proud up there, if your mother ever lets you play ball for Tree Hill, that is."

Haley heard people talking in the gym. She opened the door and looked in and saw them. "Nate!" Nate looked up.

"Mommy!" he called and ran across the gym to hug her. Nathan looked up and saw her, his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head at the way she looked. Haley picked up Nate and hugged him.

"I missed you, did you have fun with daddy?"

"He told me I will play basketball here and get my jersey hung proudly on the wall, like his, and his daddy, and his daddy's daddy, and his daddy's brother, and his brother."

"Yea, basketball's been in the Scott family a long time."

"Really?"

"Yes sir, and you're no different to that, you're a natural, it's in your blood, of course, if you suck when you get older, it's the James blood in ya, and its in me too, bud, so don't feel bad," she smiled and put him down and walked over to Nathan. "I'm sorry I went all weird on you."

"It's okay."

"No, you went through a lot to plan it and I totally went all girl on you."

"Yea, but that's what I love about you, plus it gave me and Nate a chance to bond, which totally rocked." Haley smiled at that. "And it seems Tree Hill's done you good, you're eyes are their original beauty and you look totally, head to toe, hott."

"Well thank you."

"No thank you."

"For what?"

"My life back."


	19. Chapter 20 Dinner With Dan

Okay a note to all of my readers, on fan fiction. net and talk.thewb. com, this is Chapter 20. This fic is probably going to come to a close soon. What I need from you, every last one of you is to vote. You will vote on if you want me to do a sequel. You may vote in your review, or e-mail me your vote at LHSSpartainyahoo. com (no space). I will tally up all of the votes and when this fic is completed I will tell you in the final chapter if there will be a sequel. Another thing is I am planning and hoping that all will work out to have their wedding in the final chapter. Okay, so that creates other things, such as I will need one chapter for moving, one for Nathan's birthday (that will be great, trust me, and Nate will NOT be present at this party, we also see a bit of the James side that we see in Taylor, in Haley), I want another performance at a Knicks game. Of course, once they do move to Florida, there is going to be a lot more family things going on, since I plan to move them in a small area, just being built, that like everyone they know buys up, like the old saying is something like 'It takes a whole community to raise a child' something along those lines, I don't really know. 

Vote Time: Sequel or No Sequel?

Sequel

No Sequel

Okay, so about my other rant, I said an idea that popped in my little fragile head was that Haley would be pregnant, but nobody commented on this part, so now I will make it official, its either, yes I include it, no I don't, no pregnancy scared, they get old, quick.

Vote Time: Pregnant or Not Pregnant?

Pregnant

Not Pregnant

So in your reply, in whichever form, just include your answers to my poll things, I will count the replies, and keep you posted. FYI asking this is not because I am lazy and want ideas, I want to give you what you want, so by asking and you telling, I follow it and I give you what you want, or majority, but surprisingly most of the time, most everyone feels the same way about an issue, which is cool for me, cause then its easier to give everyone what they want. But polls, like the ones above, are strictly whichever one gets the most votes by the time I start writing when that occurs.

I thank you for reading my rant and participating in my polls in advance. This does mean a lot to me, and I know I can talk a lot. Patience is a virtue. Now, on with what you all have been waiting for, the chapter.

I am also concerned with the number of reviews. I love your input on my story, but it won't be included if you don't tell me. I really hope that you include your votes for the poll, as it will effect the story line, and until I get some votes I am unable to write the next chapter, because I need the answer to the poll.

Chapter 20- Dinner with Dan

"Well thank you."

"No thank you."

"For what?"

"My life back."

"Nathan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It's about all those awards and trophies out there-"

"Haley, don't."

"Don't what Nathan?"

"Don't go there."

"Go where?"

"You know."

"No, I don't know Nathan, enlighten me."

"Hales-"

"I just wanted to know what it felt like to be on the top, to break Dan's record you spent your whole basketball career trying to do." Haley had tears in her eyes.

"Daddy, why do you always have to go and make her cry? In Florida, you made her walk away crying, here you made her cry," Nate said giving his mother a hug to make her feel better. "Mommy, can you show me around Tree Hill?"

Haley looked down at him, "Sure baby, come on, we'll go see Grandma Deb, and Grandma Karen," Haley said, picking him up and leaving Nathan behind. Why didn't he get it? Maybe it was just guys in general that didn't get it. Haley and Nate went to the café.

Karen looked up at the sound of the bells on the door. Haley walked in, Nate trailing behind her, carrying a five year old can get tiring, and Nate could walk. "Come on bud, at the counter," Haley said to him as he was looking around.

"Okay, mommy." He ran up and climbed on the stool, Haley quickly over there to help him.

"Karen, this is my son Nate, Nate, this is Grandma Karen," Haley smiled. "Is Deb here?"

"Yea, she's in the back, I'll go get her," Karen said leaving, but quickly coming back with Deb. "This is him, this is him," Karen said excitedly to Deb.

"Deb, this is your grandson Nate, Nate, this is your Grandma Deb," Haley said, looking at them both.

"My, god, he looks like my Nathan, of course when he was younger, but just like him nonetheless. He's so handsome, and much better behaved than my Nathan, but that part's Dan's fault. Does he play ball, well of course he can, he's a Scott, and everyone knows Scotts can play ball," Deb said, starting to ramble.

"Um, yea, he does play, and he's really good, too."

"I thought you said he was with Nathan for the weekend," Karen spoke up.

"He was, Nathan is here, we just left him in the high school gym," Haley said looking at Deb.

"My baby's in Tree Hill and he didn't bother to come see me first or call me."

"I guess not, um, do you think it would be too much trouble to show him Dan, like, who not to be like?"

"I bet Dan would love to see him," Deb smirked, everyone knew Dan could care less about anything other than his dealership and his son, well sons, being great basketball players. Anything else might as well not be there.

"Hey baby, wanna go visit Grandpa Dan?" Haley said turning to Nate.

"Sure, nice meeting both of you," Nate smiled, looking at Deb and Karen and hopped off the stool and left with Haley.

Deb turned to Karen, "He's such a nice boy, and don't you think so?"

"Yes he is, Haley raised him right."

"Alls I have to say is, he looks exactly like Nathan, but Nate is like his good twin, and I had the evil twin," Deb laughed.

Haley and Nate walked into Dan's dealership. It was a lot bigger than she remembered, maybe he added on. A man walked over to them. "May I help you with something today Miss?"

"Um, yes, I'm here to see Mr. Scott. I'm his future daughter-in-law and this is his grandson," Haley said, looking at Nate.

"One moment please," the man turned and went down a hallway. He walked into the big office in the back. "Mr. Scott, there is a woman here who said something about being your daughter-in-law and says that it's your grandson out there."

"Oh Brooke and little Luke, I haven't seen them in a long time," Dan chuckled, "Send them in."

"As you wish sir," the man returned to Haley and Nate and led them down the hallway and into the office, then disappeared.

"You're not Brooke, and that's not little Luke."

"No, I'm Haley, once married to Nathan, we're giving it a shot again, and this is your grandson Nate, Nathan Scott Jr."

"How do you know it's my son's?"

"Well, Nate is Nathan's son because Nathan is the only person I've been with, if you must know. I left here, okay; he obviously got back in the game and was pretty darn good. I saw the gym, all he trophies. I could have come back, but I couldn't, I was scared. I stayed in New York, and for the record he found me, not I found him."

"Interesting, and he is Nate?"

"Yes."

"Does he play?" Dan said, eyeing the boy.

"Ask him yourself, he's five, he has no trouble speaking," Haley smiled.

"Okay, Nate do you play basketball?"

"Yes sir."

"You any good?"

"Depends sir."

"On…"

"Your definition of good."

"Interesting, continue."

"It is all in a matter of opinion. You see, sir, I could call myself good, or my mother could, but that would be our opinion, you would have to watch me play and form your own opinion on if I am good or not," Nate said, you could tell he was scared.

"Interesting, apparently you get your fine intelligence from your mother, and hopefully not your game. I would love to see you play sometime. Now if you excuse me, can I talk to your mother alone for a minute?"

Nate looked at Haley, "Okay, but if it takes to long I'll come back."

"Okay, it'll only be a minute, I promise, have I ever broken a promise to you."

"No, but I've only known you ten minutes."

"Well, then I suggest you give me a chance."

"Okay, one minute, I'll watch the clock."

"You do that," Dan said as he left and closed the door and mumbled "probably can't even tell time," after Nate left.

"Actually he can, quite well. He's just a kid. I don't want to drag him into all the family's issues. I want him to grow up leading a normal life, and I've done a great job of it so far. I taught him family values, family comes first. He has a heart, and is innocent. He's only five and trust me, with his intelligence he'll go far, but right now, he's just a kid, lay off him please."

"As you wish, now I asked for a moment alone with you so I can say thank you, I know I didn't ask you to, but you left and didn't tell him, which was good for Nathan, so why don't you all come to dinner tonight at my place. Everyone will be there. It's going to be dressy, because it's dinner, so wear something nice," Dan said, standing up.

"I guess so, okay, we will," Haley smiled.

"Great, 5:00, don't be late, and bring Nate, and Nathan, I'll do the rest."

"Okay, I'll call him and let him know."

"You do that; I'll see you at 5:00."

"Yes, 5:00," Haley said standing up and leaving.

"By the way, you look hott," Dan said smirking.

"Thanks," Haley said, mentally saying 'eww, what a perv." She grabbed her bag and walked out of the door, taking Nate by the hand. She pulled out her cell once she left.

"Nathan," Haley said when he answered the phone.

"What do you want?"

"To tell you we're going to your father's for dinner, 5:00, and be dressed up."

"Why?"

"Because, it's your dad that will be mad at you if you're a no show, he won't be anywhere near mad at me."

"Fine, I'll go, but I won't like it."

"You say that now."

"And I'll say it then too."

"Right."

"I mean it."

"Of course, baby."

"You'll see."

"That I will, suit and tie, 5:00, don't be late," Haley laughed, "Where are you, I want to drop Nate off so you can help him get ready, while I get ready myself."

"I'm at our apartment."

"Great, I'll meet you there."

"No, Hales, that's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"It's a little messy."

"Oh, I don't mind, I'll be there in five minutes, bye," Haley closed her phone and they went to the apartment. Haley opened the door and looked inside. A little messy, that was putting it nicely; train wreck would have fit better.

"Nathan, what happened?" Haley looked around, pink walls covered with clowns, garbage all over the place; dust a mile high, clothes sprawled across the floor, the closet door busting open because of all the stuff.

"Haley, I told you not to come, I warned you."

"What possessed you to do such a thing?"

"Anger mostly."

"What made you this angry?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yea, I thought we were going to fix things, you left."

"You told me to."

"I didn't mean it."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"I thought you loved me, which would have been clue enough."

"Well I'm sorry."

"Yea, now, that night, you didn't come home, I was angry, hence the shattered keyboard, and the poster Peyton made, a couple days later I did the walls, random parties and things the mess, and everything else over time of neglect."

"Nathan…"

"I just thought you'd want to know."

"Yea, I guess, I'm sorry Nathan."

"Me too, are you getting ready here so we can go together, or are you leaving because of what I did."

"I can, I can go get my dress and make-up and things, but you have to make an attempt to clean this place by the time I get back," Haley said leaving, giving Nate a kiss.

"What about me," Nathan asked.

"Depends on how much you clean by the time I get back." Haley smiled and left.

"Nate, you have to help me clean," Nathan looked at him.

"You wish, mom said for you to clean, not me, so you're going to clean, I think I'll watch TV."

"I think that if you don't clean, you can sit there and watch me."

"Fine by me, but you're the one wasting time arguing with me."

"Why do you always do that to me?"

"Do what?"

"Make me look bad, especially in front of your mother."

"I don't know."

"Sure you don't." Nathan started cleaning the living room, mostly picking up all the trash and throwing it in a garbage bag, it at least looked decent by the time Haley got back.

"Sorry it took so long," she smiled looking at the place, "nice work."

"Thank you."

She kissed him, "Now I have to get ready, I get the bathroom." Nathan shook his head.

"Women."

"What about women," Haley heard him.

"You can't live without them."

"Yea, yea."

Haley walked into the bathroom all her stuff. Nathan looked at Nate, "I bet we can watch the last part of the game."

"Okay," They sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, which by default is on ESPN. Haley was taking a shower, a nice warm shower, and came out in a towel.

"Nathan, do you have a robe I can borrow?" She said walking over to him. He starred at her, rather than basketball, that's a first. "Hello, earth to Nathan, come in Nathan."

"Oh, huh, what?"

"Do you have a robe I can borrow?"

"What's wrong with the towel, you look incredibly sexy in that."

"Ha, robe please."

"Okay," Nathan got up and went to get it, and returned shortly.

"Thank you, and I thought you guys were getting ready."

"It'll only take five minutes, chill."

"Okay, if you say so, but whatever you don't get done in that five minutes, don't get done, think about it," Haley said returning to the bathroom. Nathan looked at Nate.

"Finish the game?"

"Yea!"

"Dude, you're like the coolest, better than Tim, cause well you ain't drunk or hung over, or high, or stupid, it all works out."

"Thanks, I think."

Haley did her make-up, blue eye shadow to make her brown eyes stand out and a pale red/pink color for her lips, a little blush, she looked stunning. She did her hair up in a bun atop her head, putting little flower clips on it to match her blue flowered dress and shawl. She also had matching shoes. She was soon ready and grabbed her purse and walked out to Nathan and Nate trying to tie their ties. She went over to Nate, bent down and tied his in a hurry, fixed it and buttoned his suit jacket over it. He looked so handsome.

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"You know I can't tie a tie."

"And I should be able to?"

"You can."

"I know I can, you should be able to, too."

"Please Hales."

"Ugh!" she quickly tied it, "Happy now, big baby, can't even tie his own tie, a grown man."

"Nate can't."

"Good one, comparing yourself to a five year old."

"So."

"So, you're 22, you should know how to tie a tie by 22 Nathan, I can tie one, I could tie one at thirteen."

"Well aren't you the child prodigy."

"Ha, ha, let's go," Haley smiled, pushing him out the door.

"Did I mention how nice you look?"

"No."

"Well you look great."

"Thanks, now let's move it."

"Going, I'm going…"

They were greeted promptly when they arrived by what appeared to be a maid. Dan had hired help. This could be interesting. They were escorted to the table with Dan sitting at the head with a devilish grin. Deb was next to him in a blue dress, her hair done up. Then across from Deb was a small boy, about Nate's age. Nathan leaned over to Haley, "I'll tell you later," he whispered in her ear. They were seated at the table and dinner was served. Food was delicious, but nobody was talking, just Dan taking turns at staring at Nathan, Haley, or occasionally Nate. Once the plates were cleared he talked.

"So…" Dan tapped his fingers on the table, "I think a congratulations are in order," Dan said as his maid brought glasses of champagne around, and bubbling apple cider around.


	20. Chapter 21 Shadow Dancer

Okay, so I've been thinking, I don't want to do Nathan's birthday, it seems unimportant with the latest series of events, I think this one will be the final game of the season. Haley will sing at it. I had a couple pieces to choose from but in the end it was down to two, 'Crazy' and 'Shadow Dancer'. I finally chose 'Shadow Dancer' because um, its like metaphor or something and shows a bit of her intelligence. There's a line, 'Driven by Terpsichore' that really reveals that because I don't think many people know who Terpsichore is. Terpsichore is a muse. Muses have to do with Greek Mythology. Terpsichore is the muse of dancing and the daughter of the kind of gods, Zeus. Each of his daughters, Calliope, Clio, Erato, Euterpe, Melpomene, Polyhymnia, Terpsichore, Thalia, and Urania posses a different talent of the arts and sciences. They all entertained the king of the gods daily, it was their job. Yea, I actually researched something, consider yourselves special that I actually researched something for you. So I found Terpsichore, the daughter of Zeus and mother of the Sirens, and the muse of dancing. Terpsichore often dances with her lyre an her plectrum. There's your lesson for today. Now for chapter 21.

Chapter 21- Shadow Dancer

Haley walked silently out to the center court and took her microphone. This was the first time she would be doing this, but she wasn't nervous. This was planned. The lights dimmed and then went out. It was pitch dark. The crowd started getting rowdy and talkative, but the music started, slow and solemn. A young girl walked in and took her position. Haley began to sing,

"Sleeping softly

Through the night

Out of sight

Out of might…"

The spotlight came on, but not on Haley, on the young dancer. The music picked up as she danced. She was so graceful. The spotlight followed her as Haley continued to sing.

"Restlessly awake

Shadow Dancer, Shadow Dancer

Dancing on my walls

Shadow Dancer, Shadow Dancer

She never falls

"Spinning around

Upside down

All over town

Looking around…"

The dancer knew the dance she was supposed to do with the song and so far so good. The crowd seemed to be enjoying it, even though they couldn't see Haley. That was planned, she was in all black for a reason.

"Screaming softly

Shadow Dancer, Shadow Dancer

Dancing in the dark

Shadow Dancer, Shadow Dancer

Waiting for the lark

"Sitting up

All night long

I sing my song

I face my wrong…"

Haley wrote this song herself, without her agent that she fired. She felt revived, great, ecstatic, floating on air.

"Killing Time

Shadow Dancer, Shadow Dancer

Driven by Terpsichore

Shadow Dancer, Shadow Dancer

Over by my door

"Silencing fears

In my mind

She looks kind

Thinking I won't mind"

She smiled, not that anyone could see, but she loved that part of the song.

"Shadow Dancer, Shadow Dancer

Dancing in my dreams

Dancing in my mind

Dancing on my walls

Shadow Dancer, Shadow Dancer

Shadow Dancer"

Haley finished the song gracefully and both her and the dancer were off the court before the lights came back on.

Nathan heard her singing through the speakers in the locker room.

"Hey man, that's your girl," Tim said when Haley was done.

"Yea, Tim, okay, thanks for clearing that up, I wasn't sure."

"Oh, anytime brother, anytime," Time said, patting Nathan on the shoulder and Nathan moving so Tim's hand would just fall. Nathan laughed, grabbed his bag from his locker and went to meet Haley out front.

"Hey, you were great, I heard you, and Tim told me it was you. He thought I couldn't recognize my fiancé's voice."

"Thanks, and you do realize you're talking about Tim, right." She kissed him.

"That explains it, its Tim, the drunk hung-over brainless friend of mine that I have no idea why he is my friend," Nathan said as Tim walked up.

"Nate, my man, check out those cheerleaders, they are lookin fine tonight, lets go get us some."

"Um, Tim, still here," Haley said.

"Oh, right, sorry dude, you got yourself a girl."

Nathan shook his head, "I'm not sorry," he put his arm around Haley, "I love her, and its better than those rejections you get," Nathan smiled.

"Nobody can resist the Timister." Tim walked away.

"The 'Timister'?" Haley asked.

"Don't ask," Nathan laughed as they walked away.

Okay, so I've been thinking and watching OTH and I realized something. The Sirens were brought up once before when Peyton asked Haley what kind of monster she was and Haley responded with one of those sirens who lured sailors out onto the rocks and killed them or whatever. Now Haley's singing about their mother. Coincidence? Maybe, or she just has a thing for Greek Mythology. You can still vote for the poll. The sequel poll will end with the end when this story is completed. The pregnant one will end when I decide to put it in.


	21. Chapter 22 Florida Bound

Chapter 22- Florida Bound

Haley sat at her computer, talking to her real estate agent. In New York, you've got connections, at least she did. She was talking on the phone with the woman, while IMing everyone else. Nathan had no clue, him and Nate were playing some video game, head to head, neither showing mercy for the other. They were a match and each others downfall. Haley was talking to her real estate agent about this new development the agent had in Florida. They just finished building a bunch of similar homes in a small closed off neighborhood. Haley wanted that so bad, all their close friends being right there, almost like a mini Tree Hill. It would be awesome, after being away from everyone for five years, then everyone being neighbors without each other knowing until everyone moved in, not even Nathan knew. She just had one more house to fill, and somehow that house went to their agent. It was nice enough and now Haley was trying to convince the real estate agent that it was a good idea. Most, if not all, of them had great credit histories. The agent was falling for it. Haley was happy. Once she got off the phone with the agent, agreeing with her and offline convincing everyone and showing them their new houses, well it was nine, late, but definitely worth it. She was grinning from ear to ear, walking over and sitting on the couch next to Nathan.

"Nate, honey, it's time for bed, in fact, it was time for bed a half hour ago. I know you know how to tell time. Go brush your teeth and get your pajamas on and I'll be in at 9:15 P.M. to make sure you're asleep. Good night, love you," Haley said as Nate got up to get ready for bed. Taylor and Chris were out for the night, who knows where doing who knows what and Quinn was with Vivian and her kids, they went out for the day, all over New York. They weren't home yet either. Nathan waited until Nate was in his room to put his arm around Haley and start kissing her.

"Nathan… We can't, not here, not now, they all could come home at anytime and Nate's just in the next room," Haley laughed as she broke away from their make-out session.

"Fine, but once we get to Florida, you are so mine."

"Yea," she smiled, "I was talking to the realtor. She found me the perfect house, it's so pretty and a nice size, not like huge, but not like cramped apartment I have now. Three bedrooms, two and a half baths, a nice sized yard, a nice private school that I can work at close to home, and Nate can go there. Well, the school across the way, I don't see why the private schools I find are boys schools or girls schools, but oh well. I'd rather him at private school. Boy, do I remember my Tree Hill Elementary days."

"Me too, me too. Mr. Johnson for first grade, that was the best. I always did things when he wasn't looking. Like casually walk in from recess and swipe something from his desk and drop it in the trashcan at the back of the room. Or ask to go to the bathroom and be gone like an hour, mainly roaming the halls, but he never caught on."

"Oh, I remember that year. I was in Mr. Johnson's class. I sat in the front row. I was so mad that Lucas was in a different class that year. I sat in the front and did my work, and then sat there waiting for all the kids in the back to finish. I sat there and read."

"Oh, yea, I remember you, one day I asked if you would come with me when I walked the hallways, and you refused, I even asked if I could eat lunch with me and you said you already had someone to eat with."

"Yea, then you walked away laughing something about an imaginary friend."

"Right, good times."

"Yea, and middle school."

"I remember in 7th grade I had Mr. Miller for history, first thing in the morning, I failed that class. Never could stay awake. Took it over in summer school."

"I was in that class. I passed it with strait A's. I found it to be an easy class."

"No, duh, of course, you actually stayed awake and turned in your work that you knew what it was cause you were awake and magically your homework was done every morning."

"It wasn't magic, I did it when I got home from school."

"Whatever, so tell me more about this Florida place."

"Well, can we go see it this weekend?"

Of course Nathan had given into Haley. When had he not. He'd do anything for her, and if going to Florida to see a house made her happy, than that's what he'd do. They drove into the neighborhood. There was nobody there yet, due to the fact they were new homes and all their friends would move into the other ones. Haley pointed to the house from inside the car and Nathan pulled into the driveway. Haley was getting out before Nathan even stopped the car.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"Going to look at the house, isn't it beautiful?"

"Yea, and you're crazy."

"Good, then you get to marry a crazy woman," Haley smiled, which made Nathan smile.

"What have I gotten myself into," Nathan said shaking his head and parking the car. He got out and followed her into the house.

"Nathan look," Haley pointed at the spiral staircase, "isn't it beautiful."

"Yea," Nathan said, obviously uninterested.

"Nathan!"

"What!" He said as she playfully hit him. Haley rolled her eyes. "Okay, I love the staircase, if you love it, I love it."

"That's not what I want to hear."

"Well, what do you want to hear?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

Nathan pulled at his hair, why was she so hard to make happy. "No, I should know."

"So what do you think of the staircase?"

"I think it looks nice."

"Are you being honest with me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, what do you think of the area, there's great schools for the kids and…"

"Kids?"

"Well…"

"Are you…"

"Maybe, I mean…"


	22. Really Long Author's Note

My Really Long Author's Note

To all my readers, new and old, this is for you.

I have counted up poll results. The winners are: Haley is pregnant (I think many of you already assumed that) and there will be a sequel. I have named the sequel Ten Years Hot. Ten Years Hot will take place five years after the last Chapter of Five Years. It will include basically everyone, and no one is really alone, I have found a perfect match for everyone. I have chosen carefully their children and everything about them, for the most part. Um, I have everything written up in my planning stage for my sequel, that's probably why its taking a little long to update, I'm planning the sequel. I have a visual of the wonderful 'Mini Tree Hill' where everyone is going to live. This neighborhood was pretty much specially designed for them, cause there is literally a basketball court in the very middle of the neighborhood (its more like a really wide street with houses on both sides). I can give you a head count on the current amount of children living in the neighborhood for Ten Years Hot. There is about 42 children in this neighborhood, ages ranging from (currently) 7 to -5. In Ten Years Hot, those ages will be converted to 12 to 0. We have a pretty big range, but no children fall under the ages 3 to 1 (8 to 6). The list of names is as follows (I'm allowed to say this, because you'll maybe only know a few, like Nate and Luke and Jenny and Vivian's kids, and that's about it).

Children:

7- Jenny, Tyler

6- Cassie, Sean, Lyla

5- Luke, Nate, Matt, Courtney

4- Ashley, Ricky

3-

2-

1-

0- James, Kyle, Linda, Rachel, Wesley

1- Sara, Alyssa, Farley

2- Lorena, Isabel, Greg, Jacki, Nick, Renee, Kelsey, Watson, Naomi, Philip

3- Wendy, Kevin, Andy, Tim, Delaney, Dani, Brendan

4- Chris, Sally, Mike, Katie, Oliver

5- Jake, Ryan

Some names can be deceiving, but I won't tell you which, but I have it all color-coordinated, but trust me, if I could give you color, I would, but I can't. Next thing, there's the issue of the agent and his wife. There is an agent and his wife living in the neighborhood. Neither of them have names, so basically this is the big naming contest, I want you to help me pick names for the agent and his wife. These people are maybe like five years older than our group. I would appreciate first and last name combos, but anything will do, just simply add the name in your review, or review and enclose the name, or whatever. All names will be looked at, and whichever suit's these people best will ultimately get the name. Please note: this contest type thing is given at both places I post my ficcy, and so if I didn't pick one from the board where you read this, it is probably because I chose one from the other. Another thing, you all already know the names of all the characters from Tree Hill, they will all be used in this story, so no repeats of those names, or any of the names I have given to the children. If you do, I will still read your entry, but it will be highly doubtful of winning, so give it some thought, and use a drop of creativity, I want to know what you think.

Another item on the agenda is yes indeed Haley is pregnant, but so are a couple other people, hence where I gave the children's names and ages, and obviously if you look under 0 there is more than one name listed. I will not reveal yet who else is pregnant, but you can go ahead and guess, or express your opinion on who you think it is.

The next chapter is not named yet, or even finished (Yeay Austyn). Okay, yea, but basically its about Nathan and Haley, lots of Naley, exploring their new house, the neighborhood, the area, the schools, everything. Then I think the next chapter will be wedding planning and finally the 25th chapter would be their wedding. So you can look forward to about three more chapters of this ficcy and then in a couple days to a week or so I will post the sequel, Ten Years Hot. I hope you all enjoy the rest of this ficcy, and continue on their journey in the sequel. I am telling you the name so many times right now so you can keep your eyes peeled for it when I put it up (after I actually write it).

One last thing, I was thinking about it and my timeline worked out pretty much perfectly the way I wanted it to. You see, this whole thing took place about the course of a year, of course that includes the whole basketball season, started in fall, then you play the regular season, then all the championships in about spring because that's when the season is over, then they've sorta moved into summer, so that's basically a year, who would have thought.

Okay, that's all, wow I wrote a lot, one and a half pages size 10 font in bold, times new roman, nice, lol.

That's All, Austyn's Out! I'll have my next chapter up soon, I promise.


	23. Chapter 23 Taking Care of Business

**Chapter 23- Taking Care of Business**

"Are you…"

"Maybe, I mean…"

"What do you mean maybe?"

"Well, I don't know anything certain yet. I have been moody lately, and I've really been craving raisins. I hate raisins. With Nate, it was slim jims, nothing better than dehydrated beef jerky. I was moody then, too. I cried all the time, really emotional. Somehow Taylor understood and was there. The funny thing is, is she claimed to have gone to see you, to tell you, so you could see your son, and be there for me, but she claimed that you blew her off."

"Well, Taylor was right, I did blow her off. I told her she was lying, and I told her I didn't care. But, now, I do care. I didn't know then, I was stupid, and angry, still angry that you would leave me."

"I understand. It's not like I actually expected you to come to New York to see you're wife that walked out on you. But, can we not fight now, though. I want to see the rest of the house. Obviously if there's a staircase, that means there's an upstairs," Haley smiled.

"Yea, sure, we can look upstairs. Whatever you want," Nathan smiled back at her, thinking of that night that Taylor came back.

Flashback

It was senior year, the last basketball game of the main season. He had just gotten home from winning, and breaking yet another of Dan's impossible records. He was on fire and couldn't wait until they played the county and state for the state championship. They were having a party at his apartment. People would be arriving soon. He heard a knock at his door. He figured it was Tim, Tim always came early, with beer, and lots of it. Nathan happily jogged over to the door and answered it. It wasn't Tim at the door, but Taylor.

"Listen Taylor, I don't have time for this right now, people will be coming soon."

"Wow, could your ego get any bigger. Don't want to rain on your parade, but," her cell phone rang, "Hold on," she answered her phone. "Hello, Taylor James at your service, what can I do for you?"

The person on the other end said something that Nathan couldn't hear, and Taylor talked again. "A boy?" "Seven pounds, 20 inches long," Taylor said into the phone, probably repeating what she heard, "What's his name?" Nathan wondered at that, who's name, "Oh, that's so pretty, I- uh mean handsome," Taylor let out a laugh, "Okay Chris, I'll see you later tonight, early tomorrow, depends on traffic. I love you, and tell Haley I love her and baby Nathan," Taylor said into the phone, "oh, okay, baby Nate, bye," she made a kiss sound and closed her phone.

"Who was that?" Nathan asked suspiciously.

"My boyfriend, Chris Keller," Taylor said, like she was on cloud nine.

"You're with Chris?"

"Yes, get with the program."

"So why are you here?"

"Well, I came to tell you Haley's pregnant, but that's not necessarily true anymore."

"What?"

"Congratulations, daddy," Taylor smiled, "You are now the proud father of a baby boy named Nathan Scott Jr. Seven pounds on the dot, 20 inches long, ten fingers, ten toes, perfectly healthy. And from what Chris said, he looks like an old wrinkled you."

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

"Whatever, go back you your little boyfriend and your nephew and your sister and leave me alone, I have a party to throw, I beat another of Dan's records," Nathan said shoving her out the door and stepping out to see in the parking lot Lucas and a pregnant Brooke making out. He shook his head and walked back inside.

End Flashback

Nathan could hear Haley happily rambling on about something in the second bedroom. Something about how the window over looked the big backyard, and maybe she could give gardening a try, since she actually had a yard.

"Yea, great idea Hales, you go for it," Nathan said, not really paying attention.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes."

"Then what did I just say?"

"You wanted to plant a tomato garden in the back yard, by the back fence."

"No, I just said I think we should put a swimming pool in the back yard."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, so I wasn't listening very closely, but wasn't I right about the tomatoes?"

"No, I said we could plant tomatoes by the house and tulips by the back fence."

"Oh, okay, that works too."

"Nathan!"

"Sorry, Hales, it's just as longs as I have you, and Nate and out health and a couch in front of the T.V. I'm good, everything else is bonus," Nathan smiled.

"Yea, well we have a lot to do, and by we, I mean you. You get the wonderful job of moving all the stuff in, and I'll worry about registering Nate for first grade. I already picked out the school, its about a fifteen minute car ride, Franklin's Institute for Young Gentlemen, he'll love it."

"Another private school?"

"Yes, until he's sixteen."

"You know you're scaring him for life, right?"

"Nonsense, have you seen the kids in public schools these days?"

"Yea, my little nephew, and Jake's daughter Jenny and my little brother, which reminds me, my mom asked me if I could watch him, well if we could watch him."

"You mean like for the weekend?"

"For a year, both her and my dad want to go on separate vacations or 'work' and don't want to bring him, but my mom has enough sense to not want to leave him home alone."

"Did you already answer?"

"No, but I was hoping it'd be a yes."

"I don't know, we already have my sister staying with us, because of what she did, and I made a promise to Nate on his birthday last year."

"What kind of promise?"

"I promised him when we moved into a real house, he could get a dog. He's always wanted a dog, and he's real excited about getting one now."

"A dog?"

"Yes, he wants a dog."

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with getting him a dog."

"Great, you can tell him, and your brother can stay with us, we'll figure it out, but he's going to go to private school, like Nate, and I will treat him equally as Nate."

"I wouldn't ask anything else, this is why I love you so much," he kissed her, "I'll go call my mom now."

"Okay, I'll see who gets which room," she smiled and he could tell she was happy.


	24. Chapter 24 Movin' on Up

Chapter 24- Movin' on Up

Nathan was at home with Nick (his brother) and Nate, while Haley registered them for first grade. They were supposed to be unpacking their rooms, Nathan helping them, though she knew good and well that wasn't going on. She sighed as she filled out form after form. She also had her interview with her new boss at two. She looked at her watch, ten, she'd been filling out this information for a half hour. She would then go to their supply room to get their supplies, all school branded and coordinated. She read the next question. _Is your child left-handed or right-handed?_ Um, Nate was right-handed, but she had no clue about Nick. What kind of question was that. She took out her cell and called Nathan.

"Hey, sexy man," Haley smiled.

"Hey back at you."

"So, um I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Which hand does Nick write with?"

"What?"

"On the form, it asks 'which hand does your child write with?' I know that Nate is right-handed, but what about Nick?"

"How should I know?"

"Well for one he's your brother, for another you can go ask him."

"Good idea, I'll be right back."

Haley shook her head and smiled. He was just a little clueless at times.

"Hales?"

"Yea?"

"He said that he doesn't know."

Haley smacked her forehead, "Okay, give him a pencil and a piece of paper and ask him to write his name, observe which hand he uses."

"Hales?"

"Hmm?"

He's right-handed."

"Are you sure?"

Yes, I know my left from right."

"Wait, were you facing him and it was your right?"

"No, when I faced him it was my left."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"See you later."

"Yea."

"Bye."

"Bye," Haley hung up then and wrote it down before she forgot.

Haley finished with the forms, turned them in, and followed the man down the corridor to get uniforms and other things.

"Okay, so this is your basic uniform," the man said, holding up a sweater vest, a blue shirt and dark blue pants, "but, you can get extras, such as the tie, the socks and shoes, " he showed each of them, "and most of their favorite, the I.D. clip for the sweater vest."

"Um, how much for lets say, twelve basic uniforms, um twelve pairs of socks, two pairs of shoes, four ties, and two I.D. clips?"

"Wow, that's a lot."

"Well, I'm getting for two."

"Most people who send their kids here only have one, and if they have more, its hand-me-downs."

"They're the same age."

"Twins?"

"One's my son, the other is my fiancé's brother. Long story, but basically, they are boys, clothes will get dirty, I'd like to be prepared," she looked at the booklet of things you could get, "Um, I'd like four belts, and two backpacks, two lunch bags, I guess six notebooks, four folders, four pencil sets, four colored pencil sets, two pairs of scissors, four bottles of glue, four water bottles, two personal chalk boards, four boxes of chalk, two erasers," Haley turned the page in the book, "four sets of locker magnets, um, what else, oh, the blazers for winter."

"Wow, that is a lot of stuff."

"Yea."

"Okay, well I've been writing it down and I will add it up and get back to you."

"Okay, thank you."

The man came back and told her how much and she gave him the credit card. He came back carrying all of the stuff, and helped her take it to her car.

Nathan was watching Nick and Nate play ball, it was fun, even though he didn't know who to cheer for, his brother or his son. They played until the streetlights came on and Haley came home. She pulled in the driveway and got out, leaving all the stuff in the car, and walked over to them, a big smile on her face.

"You finished early?"

"Um, yea, we've been playing all day, care to join?"

"Nathan, you know I can't play."

"I'll be on your team, us against them."

"I'm vertically challenged, unlike you."

"Aw, come on Hales, please."

Nate walked over, "Please mommy, play like you play with me."

Nathan looked at her, "You play ball with him."

"He had no one else."

"Well if you played with him, then you have to play with me."

"And if I suck."

"I'll still love you."

"Fine, give me the ball, but don't laugh, or you will be sleeping out here with that ball."

"Yes, ma'am," Nathan smiled and gave her the ball. She took it, looked at the basket ,and shot it. Miraculously it went in.

Quinn watched them play from her window and wondered if she could ever find happiness like theirs.


	25. Chapter 25 Tears and Rose Petals

Chapter 25- Tears and Rose Petals

Haley was getting ready fro the wedding. She had her hair and nails done early this morning with the rest of the girls.

Earlier that day…

"Mommy, I want my nails pink," Jenny shrieked running over to Peyton.

"Sure, we all are getting our nails done pink," Peyton smiled at Jenny. Haley smiled at how Peyton was just like a mom to Jenny without actually being her mom. Haley looked over at Vivian. Ashley and Cassie were fighting over who should get their nails done first. Jenny, Ashley and Cassie were all flower girls. Taylor was Haley's maid of honor, because she had been there for her for the past five years, and everyone totally understood that. Vivian, Quinn, Brooke, Peyton. Erica, Bevin, and Theresa were all her bridesmaids. They all cluttered up the small nail boutique. Only four at a time could get their nails done, but they were calling in everyone who was out that day to come in. Haley had tried to convince her it wasn't necessary, that they had time, but the owner wouldn't listen.

Ashley started dancing around the boutique, happy that Vivian had said she could get her nails done first, and Cassie was talking to Jenny, making a new friend. Apparently, they were all bored, having to wait, but they had to go last because they could easily mess up their nails.

Nathan sat in his tux in the room with all the guys. They had spent the whole morning playing ball.

Earlier that morning…

"Okay, teams, six per team, um let's see, me, Lucas, Luke, Nate, Nick, and I guess Matt. Tim, Junk, Skills, Fergie, Mouth, Chris and Jake, you are the other team, let's play," Nathan said, looking at the group of guys, dividing them up. He got to pick the teams because he was getting married. Surprisingly to him, those little kids were good. Nathan's team won easily, even with five-year-olds taking up over 60 of the team. They made remarks to each other and laughed it off.

"Haley, you ready? You know you could still leave out the back and escape back to New York, I'll come with you," Taylor said, jokingly.

"I'm ready, I want to do this, I just hope you and Chris stop dancing around the issue and think about something serious."

"Ha, him be tied down to anything, you have got to be kidding me, and me not being able to just pack up and leave, little sis, I thought you knew me better."

Haley laughed, "Okay, whatever, it's my day, and I don't want to fight, I want to see the gorgeous flower girls, Jenny, Cassie, Ashley!"

The three girls walked over, all in matching pink dresses, their brunette hair up in a bun, with little ringlets hanging down the back. Thy each had a little white basket with pink rose petals. Haley's eyes started to tear at the sight of them.

"They're so adorable, and they all look the same, except for the height issue. Well, Ashley can walk in front, then Cassie, and then Jenny, shortest to tallest, youngest to oldest, whatever, it will work," Haley smiled. They looked so cute.

Nathan was having trouble with his tie, "You know, Haley usually does this for me."

"Or Brooke, or Peyton, Nathan, learn to tie your own tie," Lucas sighed.

"What, Haley tied your ties, too."

"Oh, quite contraire, little brother, because I can tie my own ties, observe," Lucas said as he tied his own tie.

"Yea, whatever."

"Dude, just give it here," Lucas said holding his hand out for Nathan's tie. Nathan took it off and handed it to Lucas, who stuck it around his own nick and tied it, then handed it back to Nathan, "there, okay, finish getting ready, we have to get out there."

"Yea, okay, I gotcha. Hey, where's Nate?"

"Um, with the rest of the ring bearers, I assume."

"Okay, cause if Nate is not in the wedding, Haley will kill me, can you just make sure he's ready?"

"Yea, sure, and I need to find Luke, I will be a dead man walking if anything happens to Brooke's child."

"Isn't he yours too?"

"Um, when he's really bad."

"Ouch dude."

"Get used to it, Haley will probably do the same thing to you."

"Naw, dude, that's where your wrong, Haley wouldn't do something like that."

Brooke walked in, "Broody, where is my darling little boy, I need to inspect him, you guys don't know anything about clothes," Brooke smiled.

"Hey Cheery, you look awesome, I was just about to go and get him, he's with Nate, and Nick, and Matt."

"Oh, my poor baby, I'm the only one who's supposed to corrupt him."

"What's wrong with Nate, Nick and Matt."

"Well, Nate is Nathan's son, and Tutor Girl's son, so he's sounding smart saying something stupid, and Nick is Nate's brother, so he is stupid, no offense Nathan, and Matt, who is Matt?"

"Matt is Nate's cousin, Haley's nephew, Vivian's son," Luke sighed.

"Vivian has a son, no wonder those two little girls are traumatized."

"Brooke, you do know you're not supposed to be in here," Nathan said, looking at her.

"Yea, has that ever stopped me before?"

"No, but jut take the boys and get out please."

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going," Brooke said herding the boys out of the room and turned to Luke, "I'll see you later," she winked and left.

The music started playing in the church. Nathan and his groomsmen were at the altar waiting. The flower girls came in, just as planned. Ashley, Cassie, Jenny, and they all dumped petals on the aisle and took their place at the font of the church and watched Nick and Nate carry one ring on a pillow and Matt and Luke have the other. It was so cute. After them came the bridesmaids, then the maid of honor, Taylor. She looked great. From her usual tight jeans and low tops that show everything, to a long pink gown that just hangs off her shoulders, and covers her feet. Her hair up and a softer tough to her make-up. She saw Chris and smiled. Anyone who looked at him could tell that he was shocked at the way she looked. Next and finally came Haley, by herself, looking better than Taylor, her simple beauty is what did it, he elegance and grace, and the happiness in her face. She was all out stunning. Nathan looked amazed. She was so beautiful. Haley walked slowly down the aisle, smiling.

She arrive at the altar and faced Nathan. The priest began.

"Nathan and Haley have chosen traditional vows as a hope that you all who are married will remember the happiness of your wedding day.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.  
"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.  
"Through marriage, Nathan Scott and Haley James make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Nathan Scott and Haley James will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.  
"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Nathan Scott and Haley James. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.  
"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" The minister had a loud voice, heard throughout the church.

"Her family and friends gathered here today do," Lucas spoke up, since Haley's father couldn't be there, and he was her best friend.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.  
"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Nathan Scott and Haley James from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.  
"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.  
"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last." The minister was a great speaker, the audience was captivated.

The minister turned to Nathan, "Do you Nathan Scott take Haley James to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Nathan looked deeply into Haley's eyes, "I do."

The minister turned to Haley, "Do you Haley James take Nathan Scott to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Haley said, tearing up."

The minister looked at the four boys who carried the rings in, they were obviously not that interested, "What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?  
"May this/these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May this/these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."  
The minister handed the ring to Nathan, "Nathan, in placing this ring on Haley's finger, repeat after me: Haley you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Nathan slipped the ring on Haley's finger and repeated after the minister, "Haley you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Haley started crying even more, and Nathan smiled.

"Haley, in placing this ring on Nathan's finger, repeat after me: Nathan, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Haley placed the ring on Nathan's finger and repeated what the minister said, "Nathan, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness.  
"In as much as Nathan Scott and Haley James have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.  
"You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.  
"What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.  
"And so, by the power vested in me by the State of North Carolina and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.  
"You may now kiss the bride."

Nathan leaned in and kissed Haley and everyone cheered. They walked out of the church together and into the Tree Hill sunshine. It was a beautiful day for a wedding, and the reception would be at TRIC, where only the imaginable will take place.

And now, I must say, I bring Five Years to a close with a good 25 chapters. Yeay. Now be sure to look for in a couple weeks I guess for Ten Years Hot. I will start that now that I have finished this one. I had a request to have the wedding in Tree Hill, I know, shocked some people, but I just had to. I also did some research on traditional vows, and that is what is in there. I thank all of my loyal readers for pushing me and nagging me to do this, even when I'm sick or want to give up, I thank you, because just look at the long way I've come. Yeay. Okay um, I still need names for the agent and his wife, so you can keep submitting them, I will read.

Um, lets see, what else needs to be added. Oh yes, should Nick stay with Nathan and Haley? Like for more than the planned year. That thought struck me, maybe Nathan and Haley could raise Nick as their own, like Nate.

What else, what else, I have enjoyed writing this, and I've let my creative juices flow with this, some cliffies and the sequel will start up right with some action, I promise. There were other things I wanted to include, but I couldn't fit them in anywhere, so maybe I can stick them in the sequel.

Again, I thank you, and I hope I get the same support for my sequel.


End file.
